Will I Ever Remember
by Alyxus
Summary: Edward Left Bella. Shes pregnant with his kid. She Marries another man that abuses her. The Cullens come back. Bella Disappears. Where did she go? Better then it sounds please read.
1. Pain And Suffering

Hope you enjoy and Please Review. I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter One - The Pain and Suffering

Bella POV

Where did he go? Will he ever come back? Does Alice see this? Or did they forget me? I never know when my end is going to come but I feel it coming soon… Will I be saved or am I going to die here? What will happen to my little girl?

It has been two years since Edward has left me. He left me the day after our first and only magical night we had together. In those two years I have discovered that I was pregnant with his child and he would never know. I also have been married and abused. My husband, John,((who I forced myself to believe that I loved)) has abused me everyday. I don't know what I had done to deserve it.

He should be home soon. And I got to get dinner and dishes done or I will get it double time tonight.

"Where's dinner?" John yells as he walks through the front door. Shit just five more minutes that is all I need five minutes.

"It will be done in five minutes dear." I answered back as calmly as I could. When I turned around to greet my husband I ended up greet the floor.

"I told you to have my food ready the moment that I get through the door and not a minute later." He yelled with anger.

"I am sorry." I cried back. Then he struck me again before I could get back onto my feet.

He dragged me to the living room and banged my head against the floor a couple times before he let go. Right when I thought that he was done I was fooled and was kicked in the ribs several times. I heard a couple cracks so I knew that he had broken a couple bones. Blood started to pour out of my mouth. While I got my beating I made my mind go to my happy place which was with Edward in our, well now his, meadow. Then I made the biggest mistake and whispered his name. How much I was glad that Kairi was not here to witness this.

"What did you just say you little bitch?!" John yelled even louder then before. " So you want some other man. You don't want me no more? Then I guess no man should have you. You dirty little peace of shit." Then he walked away.

I heard noise in the kitchen but my vision as a blur. When John had come into view he had something in his hand. As he got closer my vision can clearer and I saw that he was holding a knife in his hand. Here it goes the end of my life.

He grabbed my arm and started to cut from my shoulder blade to my wrist. "Now your going to die. Nice and Slow" Just then a vision of Edward and Kairi came into my mind and I knew that I could not let this happen. Just then his familiar words came to my mind. _Be Safe and live happily. _He had wanted me to live with a happy life. _Get out of there. _His velvety voice came to my mind again. That is when I knew that I had to fight back. Anger raised through me as I thought of all I put myself through in the last two year.

I turned around and punched John in the face and ran out the door to my old Chevy truck. As I started to drive I realized that I had no idea where to go to get to the hospital since John had brought me on another one of his business trips in Alaska. So I just drove until I could find my way.

Before I knew it I was in the parking lot of the hospital. I looked at my arms and saw the blood all over the seats and my clothes. As I walked to the emergency doors I thought I saw what seemed to be Carlisle's Mercedes. But that was imposable he was gone with Edward probably all the way across the planet.

As I walked into the emergency room I started to feel nauseated. When I got to the counter I lost conscious. I thought I heard them say get doctor Cullen. I tried to say he was gone but I lost ability to speak and fainted.

I was lost in the dark there was only two things that where here with me. Edward with Kairi and a door way that had light shining from underneath it, it must be the door way to heaven. How much I wanted to run to Edward. Once I started to walk to him my memory flashed through my head. "_You don't want me?" "No, I don't" _That stopped me right in my tracks. I wanted so much for him to be mine. To love me the way he had two years ago. But he didn't. What will happen with Kairi? She can't go to John. Anyone but John.


	2. What Happened

**AN: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. But please review. I do not own twilight or any of the characters. **

Chapter Two - I will find who did this

Carlisle POV

I was checking on a patient when I heard yelling outside the door. So I went to go check and see what the noise was.

"Dr. Cullen we need you right away. There is a girl that just showed up and she has gashes all down her arms and has lost a lot of blood. She looks pretty beat up." A nurse had said in a very worried tone. I ran to the emergency entrance to help the girl.

When I got there I smelled a very familiar scent that I could not place. When we got to the girl into a room we checked her for some identification.

" She is twenty-one. Her name is Isabella Smith." A nurse answered my questions. It took a few minutes to sink in that it was Bella. She looked so different I didn't even realize that it was her. _I knew, I smelt that scent before. Oh my god, what happened to her. _I thought to myself. I can't let Edward know or see her like this. It would break his heart even more. But I have to let the others know. When I was done getting Bella stable I called Esme.

" Hello" Esme's sweet voice came from the phone.

" Hello dear, Is Edward back yet?" I said as calmly as possible.

" No, he shouldn't be back for another week. Why?" She answered with a little confusion.

"I need you to bring everyone to the hospital as soon as possible." I answered back.

"Ok hun but what is going on?" She sounded concerned.

"I will tell you when you get here. Just don't tell Edward and keep your mind clear." I tried to sound reassuring.

"Ok…We will be there shortly. I love you, bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

Shortly after I hung up everyone showed up except for Edward. I walked them to Bella's room but I stopped them before they walked inside. " I have a very special guest for you guys. But please be quiet." They all looked at me with curious eyes. Then I opened the door and we all walked into the room that was filled with Bella's scent. They all looked at Bella with shock and disbelief in their eyes.

" Bella?" Esme asked with more hurt in her eyes then anyone else.

" Yes, it is our beloved Bella." I answered sadly.

" What happened?" Alice asked sadly.

" I don't know I have not talked to her yet. Although she is stable at the moment but she still has not woken up." I answered looking down on the one girl that I had hoped to be my daughter.

"What are we going to tell Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. We will leave it up to Bella if she wants Edward to know or not. But she should be getting out of the hospital in about a week. That is if the internal bleeding doesn't start again." I answered worried on how she came into the shape she is in.

" She will stay with us." Alice said with anger. "It is the least we could do. I mean if we were to have never left then this would have never happened. I should have just looked into her future before, so none of this would have happened. Why did I listen to my stupid idiotic brother. I will never listen to my selfish idiotic brother again." Alice sat down and started to dry sob blaming herself. Jasper went to comfort his wife. I could see the hate in everyone's eyes.

" Alice we didn't know that something like this would have happened and what Edward did was to try to protect all of us and Bella. How could any of us known? We will find out how this has happened and who caused this. Can you tell me when she is going to wake up?" I tried to comfort her.

" Tonight or early tomorrow morning." She managed to say through her sobs.

"What do you mean who?" Emmett turned to me. I could see the rage building in his eyes.

" The cuts on her arms are not accidental. And she had to many broken ribs for a single fall. Someone did this to her." I answered.

"I swear…If I find the person that hurt my little sis,,,…" Emmett was stopped by a sound that had seemed as a moan come from Bella. We all turned our heads to Bella.

" What was that dear?" I asked to see if she would reply.

"Edward." we all heard her said.

"Bella." We all turned to see Edward in the door way. We were all shocked to see him since he was suppose to be out hunting.

He ran to Bella's side and we all quietly walked out the door.

Edward's POV

I came home early from hunting and decided to go for a drive when I saw all our cars at the hospital. So I stopped by to see what everyone was doing there. When I parked my car I thought I saw Bella's old Chevy truck. How I hated that truck. But even this small reminder of my Bella is welcoming although painful. As I walked into the hospital to search out my family I buried the pain back deep inside. My family has seen and been through enough pain when we left that now I go about hiding mine as much as possible.

Following the scent of my family, I approached the doorway to a patients room and heard Emmett.

"I swear…If I find the person that hurt my little sis.…" My little sis? Just then I smelt a familiar scent, I would know that scent from anywhere. I walked into the room and saw the most horrid site. My Bella, laying in the hospital bed covered in bruises and bandages. What was she doing here? Anger started to fill me as Emmett's words started to sink in. Someone hurt my Bella and someone will pay.

"Edward" I heard her moan as she was waking.

"Bella" I said just then everyone turned to see me standing in the door way. I ran to her side. I wanted nothing but for her to wake up. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for leaving two years ago and I am still in love with her. I didn't realize that my family had left the room.

Bella started to open her eyes and look around. When she saw me her eyes got wide. "Edward? Is it really you? It couldn't be this has to be a dream." Was all she said while she stared at me.

"No, Bella it is not a dream. I am really here." I placed my cold hand on her cheek. Trying to convince her that it was not a dream. But she kept insisted that it was.

"Then if this is not a dream then were is the rest of the family?" She asked.

"They are in the waiting room." I told her hoping that she would finally realize that this was no dream.

The room became very quiet with neither of us talking. It was unbearable, I didn't even know were to begin. I knew it was bad I just didn't know how bad.

"So what is the damage?" She asked but when I went to answer I realized that I didn't even know. I was to worried to ask Carlisle.

"I am not sure. I just got here. I have not talked to Carlisle yet. I will go get him" I needed to know what happened to the love of my life.

"Will you come back?" she asked with fear filling her eyes. I knew she was expecting me to leave her again but that will never happen. Now that I have her in front of me I can see my little danger magnet cant be out of my sight. It is me that has to protect her and I will as long as she breaths.

"Yes Bella, I will be back shortly, I wont be leaving." I said in a tone that left no room for question. I leaned over her and lightly kissed the top of her forehead before turning and walking out of the room in search for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what happened." I asked as calmly as I could.

"Edward, I only know that someone has severely hurt Bella. I haven't talked with her about the details of what happened as she only just regained consciousness when you arrive." While he explained it to me what her injuries were I could feel the rage building inside me. How could I have left Bella and let this happen to her. I will find out what happen and who had done this to her. I asked Carlisle to go talk to her and get as much information from her as possible but not push it just get as much as she was willing to tell. I was to upset with myself to face her.

I turned to look at the rest of my family, searching there minds to see what they were thinking about all this.

_**This is all your fault, I BLAME YOU, you selfish asshole. Never will you be able to tell me what I can and can not look at or what I will do. **_Alice was directing this at me as she glared at me obviously very angry with me. I don't blame her she is right.

_I do hope my daughter will be alright. I will have to redo some of the house for her to have a room and oh my I have to go shopping for groceries for my Bella to eat_. Esme was thinking over everything she needed to do to help Bella be comfortable at our home.

_I cant take all this mix of emotions, I will have to go outside soon. Alice is furious I need to send her some calming waves_. Jasper was struggling to deal with all the emotions everyone is sending out. But I could see he was focusing on Alice as her eyes had somewhat relaxed some.

Rosalie was in a chair off to herself blocking me from reading her thoughts. That's odd that she would be doing that I wonder why she doesn't want me to know what she is thinking. I know she wasn't happy about Bella right from the beginning but I had thought towards the end she may have started to at least like her and understand.

_Oh I know I will tie him up and Blindfold Bella and she can use him for a piñata for awhile. Then maybe drag him behind my jeep. I have to find out who did this , no one hurts my little sis and gets away with it. I will make him pay. _Emmett's mind was twirling all the things he wanted to do to whoever had hurt Bella.

All I could say was, "Emmett if I get to him first there wont be nothing left over." he looked up at me and smiled before saying. "The race is on little bro…."

With that I turned to walk back towards Bella's room to see what I could find out.

Carlisle's POV

I walked into Bella's room as Edward had asked me to. I checked all the monitors. Before I sat in the chair beside her.

"How do you feel Bella?" I asked

"Ok enough. In pain." She answer even though I already knew she was in pain.

" Ok, I will give you something for the pain but I need you to answer some questions for me first." I stated.

"Ok." She said with a little confusion.

"Who did this?" I asked while looking into her hurt eyes while I asked.

" Umm, my husband." She answer shyly turning her eyes down to look at her hands resting in front of her. I could feel more rage build inside me that I never knew I had.

" Why did he do this?" I asked more out of fury then curiosity.

" I didn't finish dinner on time." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. But I could tell that she was hiding something else as well.

" Any other reasons?" I asked trying to get all information as possible without pushing the matter just as Edward had asked.

" No" She was always a bad liar.

" Bella, you are not a good liar and you know that. I need you to tell me." I pushed on trying to convince her to tell me.

"He heard me whisper for Edward to help me. I didn't realize I had even said it until it was to late." She answered shyly and ashamed.

I couldn't listen to anymore and I didn't want to push her anymore then I already have. I could see how much this was hurting her, so I decided to drop it. I know she will tell us when she was ready. " Ok…That is all I need. Would you like the pain medicine now?"

"Please." She never looked away from her hands. So I gave her the morphine and walked out of the room to my family.

Edward's POV

When I met Carlisle in the hall heading towards the waiting room I had just come from I saw a look on his face that I thought I would never see. His face was filled with rage. That is when I knew that I was not going to like what he was about to tell us.

"Well, what did she say." I asked impatiently.

"Because she didn't have dinner done on time." I didn't understand what he was saying at first but then I realized that was the reason.

"Who did this? Did she say who did this?" I felt so much anger that I was having trouble controlling it.

"Her husband." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Bella had married just as I have wanted but to someone that abused her.

"Umm, Dr. Cullen there is a guy here demanding to take Isabella Smith home right now. He clams to be her husband." A nurse said as she walked into the hall.

"Thank you. I will be there in a minute." Carlisle answered the nurse. He then turned to me.

"Edward there is one more thing. He heard her whisper your name asking for you to help her, that is the other reason. Let me take care of this guy."

Bella whispered my name? Is that why this guy, her husband, had done this to her? " Let me take care of him." I told Carlisle "I owe it to Bella."

"Ok, just don't do something stupid." He told me.

" No I am just going to have a few words with him. Emmett and Jasper will come just to make sure." I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they were at my side in a blur. I knew we all wanted to have a few words with this guy so we headed towards the front desk.


	3. Picking Up Kairi

AN: I do not own Twilight. Hope you Enjoy and please review. Thank you to those of you that have review they are very encouraging.

Chapter - 3 - Picking Up Kairi

Emmett's POV

When I heard that Bella's husband was the one responsible I was taken by surprise. How could someone do this to the one that they claim to love? Did he really love her? Did she really love him? The thought that someone touch my sister in this way just raised the anger I already had even more. Even though we left to protect her she will always be my little sis. I didn't care who they think they were no one messes with my family and Bella will always be part of my family.

All I could think about was how I was going to make the guy pay for all the pain he put Bella through and I will make sure that he goes through the worse pain he could ever imgaine.

When we finally got to the front desk we saw a man arguing with the lady behind the desk demanding to take Bella. There was no way that we were going to let him near her. Not after what we already heard that he had done to her. Jasper and I grabbed each arm and started pulling him outside not saying a word.

"Well take care of him miss." Edward told the lady.

"Thank you." She said with relief.

We pulled the guy into a near by ally way. So we could have a few words with him alone with no one around. But I just wanted to rip his head off and same with Edward and Jasper, you could tell by the look in their eyes. He was yelling at us but we ignored him till we reached the alley way.

Edward's POV

When we got the guy, whose name I still did not know, into the ally I figure we would start with the basic question. "Who are you?" I ask I didn't care to hide my anger anymore.

"John Smith, the husband of Isabella Smith. I am here to take her home. Who are you? And why have you drug me out here?" He didn't look scared or have any care in the world on what was about to happen if he answered wrong to any questions. In fact he acted like he had done nothing wrong.

" I am Edward Cullen." I answered back. "What did you do to Bella?" How bad I want to just kill him but I knew that if I did it would turn for the worse.

"Oh so you're the Edward that left Bella about two years ago." He looked at me with a slight smile.

"Why is she here in the hospital?" I asked more pissed because he was ignoring my question.

" I don't know. I got worried when she didn't return home from going to the store. When I drove to the store to make sure she was alright I saw her truck here. You see I love Bella I would never touch her. I care about her more then anyone else in the world. Something must have happened to her and that's why I am here." I couldn't believe that this guy was claiming to love Bella more then I. I knew that was not possible. No man could love Bella more than me. He is also lying about hurting her. He doesn't realize she has told us what happened.

"How could you stand there and say how much you love someone, when you are the one that put them in the hospital?" I was in John's face now barely holding onto my control.

"I wasn't the one that put her here actually." he sneered realizing we must know he was the one that hurt her. "If you would have never left then I would have never gotten a hold of her and her daughter. And Bella wouldn't be in the hospital right now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You couldn't possible love her. If you did then why leave her. If you really think about it you are the real one that put her here." wincing as his words struck a guilty cord inside me as I myself have thought this same thing. She would never have been hurt by this parasite had I not have left because we would have been together and I would never have let anything or anyone hurt her. Wait did he say daughter? Bella has a daughter? That was news to me. All the words that John had said hit me right in my dead heart. I couldn't stand to look at him.

"Oh, I see you didn't know she had a daughter. Yea Kairi, she is quiet beautiful. Looks just like her mother. Although, I am sure that when I train her well in her upbringing she will be much more obedient and better behaved then Bella." I tensed as I realized what he meant. He would beat on her too until she became the slave he was trying to make Bella become. This I swear I will never let happen. This little girl although part of John is still very much a part of my Love and I will protect her as well as Bella. I will not allow anyone to hurt Bella's daughter or her ever again. I am here to stay, I can see were my mistakes and selfishness was in the past and I do learn from my mistakes. I could hear Jasper and Emmett growl as they to began to understand what his words meant.

"You stay away from Bella and her daughter before something horrid happens to you. This I will promise you, if you so much as come near them it will be your death." I turned to jasper and Emmett. "Lets go."

They both looked at me surprised as they let go of John and he almost tripped backwards. _You cant be serious that your letting him get off that easily. If you don't do something I am going to this will not go unpunished Edward. _Emmett's thoughts reached mine.

"In time Emmett in time." I said reassuringly.

We went back into the hospital's waiting room where the rest of the family was. I turned to Alice, I knew she wanted to see Bella. "When is Bella going to wake?"

" Any minute." she answered jumping up and down while clapping her hands then suddenly stopped.

_You will not stop me from seeing her and I don't care what you say you don't own her and I will not listen to you. YOU are not forgiven by me for what you made us do. _She thought to me. She has been wanting to see Bella for so long that I would not be able to hold her back very much longer. But I had to know about Kairi and I had to get her here with my family so they could protect her from John. I don't trust him one bit and the sooner she is here safe with us the better.

"Ok…But before anyone goes in there, there is one thing that I need to talk to Bella about." Everyone looked at me with confused eyes. I needed to know how she wanted to deal with John or if we could just take care of him and make him disappear. I just wasn't sure since she had a child with him. Certainly she wouldn't want to go back. I will convince her of my love for her and the mistake I made in trying to protect her from our kind by leaving and insist she stay with us. Alice nodded at me with wide eyes and a smile spread across her face as she had a vision of what I wanted to talk to Bella about and suddenly she blocked me. That's odd she would want to block me at this point. Before I walked into Bella's room I turned to Rosalie. "And Rosalie can I ask you to do something? It is important and you have to hurry."

"Yea?" She was surprised but I knew she would have been more then happy once I told her. She always fought her need to want to bear children and I knew she would love to help with Bella's daughter as she longs to have a child of her own. I also knew she wouldn't let anyone hurt one hair on her head as long as Rose was with her.

"I need you to go get Kairi, she is Bella's daughter and I need you to hurry before her husband gets a hold of her first. I am not sure where she is at but my best guess would be to try Charlie's first." I saw the light in her face grow. "And take Emmett with you just in case and I am sure Emmett will enjoy playing with her.

"You can count on us. We will be back before you know it." They left without another word. With that I turned around and walked into Bella's room.

Rosalie's POV

Bella has a daughter? I didn't know that. Then again I don't think anyone knew. Edward had ask me to go get Kairi and to bring Emmett with me just incase this husband of Bella's tries to take her. I swear he wont get within 10 yards of her. I will put my life on it. Chuckling to myself at the thought of this human even trying to hurt me.

When Emmett and I showed up at Charlie's house we saw an additional vehicle parked in front. Listening in to the conversation inside the house to try to see who it was we realized Bella's husband had already gotten there. We could hear Charlie and John yelling. Charlie refused let John take Kairi. We walked into the already opened door to the house. Emmett growling at a level only I could hear.

"Charlie?" I said to get his attention.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Thank god. Get this man out of my house." Charlie was holding onto Kairi with dear life. Anger swept through me as I saw John was trying to take Kairi from Charlie.

"I would suggest you step away from the both of them NOW!!!" Snarling in a deep low voice trying hard to control myself but was rapidly losing the battle. If he so much as touches that beautiful little girl he will be laying dead on Charlie's floor before anyone can blink and we would be exposed. I cant let that happen.

Through gritted teeth as though holding myself back I said "Emmett"

As though he was holding himself back barely and awaiting my permission he started to step forward.

"I think you should leave before this turns really ugly, John." Emmett turned to Bella's husband. John? That must be his name one I will make sure to remember till his death. Of which I am sure will come that I will promise. Even if I have to do it when no one suspects and make it an accident. Men should not get away with abusing women.

"What are you going to do about it?" He turned planting his feet apart and crossing his arms against his chest.

"You should have not said that, but I am glad you did." Emmett walked over to John and picked him up by his collar with just his toes dragging over the ground and took him outside.

While they were outside I took this chance to tell Charlie why we came.

"Charlie we came to get Kairi. Bella asked us to come pick her up and take her to the hospital so she can see her." I explained. Charlie just looked at me as if he was unsure to believe me or even trust me. Why didn't Edward just send Alice to do this. She would have no problem, Charlie always loved Alice.

"Bella called me and told me to keep her here with me and safe. She must have known John would come here looking for her and was scared for her." he replied tightening the hold on his granddaughter.

"Charlie you can trust me. And this will give you the chance to arrest John." I replied. Just then Kairi pulled her head up from Charlie's chest to look at me and for the first time I could see her face. She was in fact beautiful. Wait, she doesn't look like John at all. In fact the more I look at her she didn't seem like a normal human.

Stepping closer to her with a smile on my face as not to scare her with my approach I asked. "How old is she?"

"She is about a year and half" Charlie replied relaxing a little.

Looking at Charlie I said. "Let me take Kairi to Bella so she can relax, she is banged up pretty badly at the hospital and is worried and wants to see her daughter. John needs to be arrested and I believe you can take care of that. We will get you pictures of Bella as soon as we get back so you can have the evidence to charge him"

"That sounds like a good idea. I will take him to the station and book him and call the hospital to check on Bella." he said as he began to hand Kairi over to me.

"Please let Bella know I have him in custody and that I love her" he said as he kissed his granddaughter on the forehead.

As I walked toward the door I turned around and said, "I will Charlie and Thank you."

Emmett's POV

One word…one word… that's all I need. Come on Rose let me at him I need to make him pay. I thought as I was trying with all I could to hold back from ripping this guy apart.

"Emmett" I heard Rose say. YES!!!! Freedom to inflict pain. THANK YOU Rose I thought as I began to step towards John. You are so going to pay.

"I think you should leave before this turns really ugly, John." I told him with anticipation in my voice. OH please… Please don't agree with me. I had to keep up some pretence of humanness for Charlie's sake which is hard to do with this slime in front of me.

"What are you going to do about it?" John said with a smirk on his face. YES today is my lucky day. Ill have to remember the date and try it at the lottery!!!

"You should not have said that." I picked John up and took him or more like dragged him outside. No one disrespects my family.

When I took him outside I dropped him right in the grass and towered over him. When he stood up he looked at me. And said, "So you think that you're a tough guy huh, just because you can carry me and drop me on the lawn. Oh I am scared now. Like you will do anything in front of the Chief of Polices house, he would arrest you."

"If I ever hear…" He cut me off.

"Hear what? That I beat her again? What are you going to do about it?" He really didn't think that I would do anything. What is with all these women abusing cowards, all talk. He did not know what he was asking for. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and lifted him off the ground feet and all. His eyes got wide.

"I will tear you to pieces and that is a promise." Good finally he is showing some fear. I dropped him and again he fell to the ground only harder this time. Hmmm, what to do first.

As he was getting to his feet he said, " You can't keep her from me. She is my wife. I own her. She belongs to me." He owns her? Who the hell does he think he is? He makes Bella sound like a toy. Just something to play with.

My rage started to really take over and just seemed to keep rising. I was always known as the goof ball but when it comes to my family and people thinking they can treat them the way John has treated Bella, I don't fuck around. I will put an end to it. My family comes before me.

I could not say anything for if I did I would have exposed my whole family to the world. I could however do this…..grabbing John by the collar again I tossed him to the woods and he hit his back against a tree. I saw him start to crumble down the tree to the ground with the breath knocked out of him and head swaying. Sorry buddy but I am not through with you yet I thought as I started towards him.

"Emmett lets go now." Rosalie sternly said as she walked out of the house with Kairi in her arms. Damn. Just a few more minutes. Looking back at John and starting to take a step towards him again I heard Rose.

"NOW!" I heard her say as she finished putting Kairi in the car seat in the back of my Jeep.

Sighing I turned to John's crunched up figure and said. "I am not done with you yet" and walked towards my Jeep.

As Rose got into the Jeep after putting Kairi in the car seat she looked like she had something on her mind.

"what is it Rose" I asked carefully.

She looked at me then said. "Smell"

I took a sniff expecting to smell the scent of a small human child but what drifted into my nose wasn't a normal smell.

"Well" Rose said.

"Hmm, that's odd." I replied.

Frustrated at my lack of response rose asked. "Tell me what you smell."

"She smells like Bella but…." I was confused at what I was smelling.

"But" Rose pushed.

"It's as though Bella's scent is mixed with Edwards" I said confused.

"I knew it" Rose replied as though she guessed a right answer on an important test.

"How is that possible Rose. She hasn't been around Edward that we know of and its like its her own scent."

"I don't know but we need to find out. I have a suspicion but I want to talk to Carlisle first and see what Bella has to say about what has happened to her since we left." Rose said.

I had my own suspicions about our last night in Forks before leaving Bella. I always thought there was something more that Edward wasn't telling us and I think the proof is sitting in the back seat. Although I don't know how it is possible, but as I looked more at the little girl in the rear view mirror I realized that even though she had Bella's hair she has some very strong facial features that are not Bella's. In fact, they are strikingly familiar to someone in my family. I think our dear old Eddie boy is hiding something from the rest of us. This is awesome!!! I will never let him live this down.

My last spoken words in the jeep to Rose were. "I don't think our Eddie is a virgin anymore" chuckling to myself Rose just replied saying we need to talk to Carlisle and to keep this between us until we get a chance to talk to him.

How on earth does she expect that. I have to tease him, its in my nature. I thought as we pulled up to the hospital.


	4. The Truth

**AN: I am thankful for all the reviews they where wonderful. I do not own Twilight. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter - 4 - The Truth

Bella's POV

I was just waking up when I felt a cold hand on mine. I knew who it was. But I was afraid that once I open my eyes he would be gone. So I tried to pretend I was sleeping. Then I felt him lean over and kiss my forehead.

"Bella you are a bad actor. I know your awake." Damn I was caught. "Bella I need to talk to you." I opened my eyes and looked at Edwards beautiful face. I didn't say anything. Kairi looked so such like him that there was no way that you could mistake him not being the father. Kairi!!!!.

"On my god, Kairi someone has to get her before John does. Please, she is with Charlie." I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about my little girl.

"Shh, Bella it is ok. Rosalie is going to get her right now and bring her here to the hospital. She will be here before you know it." Edward was trying to calm me down but once he said that Rosalie was going to get her I relaxed. I knew that Rosalie adored kids since she has been wanting one herself I knew that she would protect my little girl. Does he know that he is Kairi's father?

"John came by to try to take you home but me and my family were not going to let him anywhere close to you. So Emmett, Jasper, and I took him outside for a few words and he told me you had a daughter." I couldn't believe that John had the guts to show up here. I wonder what his excuse was this time.

"Bella, I need to know what you want us to do about John. Can we please make him disappear. We will make sure that you are never hurt by him again. We felt it was your decision since you have a child with him. " He must not have seen Kairi yet if he is assuming that she is John's daughter. I don't know how long I can hold off from telling him the truth. He is bound to see her sooner or later.

He must mistake the concern in my eyes because then he stated, " We will give you time to make the decision on how to deal with him after what he put you through." Then he stood to leave the room. I started to panic.

"Don't Leave." I yelled out without even realizing I said it until it was to late. He must have seen the fear in my eyes cause he turned and walked to me.

"Bella, I am not going anywhere the family has been waiting to see you. They are all worried about you. I am just going to get them and I will be right back." He leaned over and kissed my forehead, then left the room.

With in second the door flew open and a very excited pixie bomb barded me with hugs. And very apologetic eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry. I should have never listened to my stupid idiotic brother and I should have seen this happening. And I would…" She was speaking so fast I had to stop her.

"Alice it's ok…" She cut me off.

"Bella, this most certainly is not. We could have stopped this before it even started. I wanted to come back and see you so many times," She looked at me with anger and sadness.

"She is right Bella." Jasper agreed with Alice. I didn't even hear the rest of the family walk into the room.

"Hi, Everyone." I said as they all came to give me a hug. I could see that they all blamed themselves for what had happened to me in their time away. So I had to say something.

"I know you all are blaming yourselves for what happened to me. I can see it in your eyes. You can't fool me with the fake smiles. I just want to tell you that it is not your fault. Not a single bit so you should stop punishing yourselves. I knew you all left cause Edward told you to. It is my fault that this has happened. I should have gotten out of there when I had the chance to. You being here now is what matters." Though I knew that they would not listen to me. Even though I knew it probably wouldn't be long before they were all gone again I didn't care I meant what I said just seeing them again fills me with happiness. When I was done with my speech Edward went to protest.

"Don't even start Edward." I said before he could say a single word. "I am just glad you all are here. When am I going to be able to leave Carlisle?" I looked at him waiting for my answer.

"Bella you have some pretty bad injuries but I know how you hate the hospital. I will release you in the morning but only if you promise to stay with us so I may look after your injuries. Otherwise I am afraid I will have to keep you here awhile longer. Its your decision, and we would love to have you at our house." I liked the offer but I didn't want to be a problem for them anymore then I already was before. But I really hate it here. I just don't know what to do.

"I like the offer but when I am able to leave please release me and I will be going home." They all looked at me with surprise.

"Bella you can't go back he will be waiting for you." Edward looked concerned and worried as did the rest of the family.

"Don't worry about me. I will get by with out help. I have done it for almost two years now." I didn't want Edward to see Kairi cause I knew once he saw her he would know that he was her father. I can't chance him taking her from me.

" I would like to get some sleep. You guys don't have to stay here with me, I don't want to inconvience you any more than I already have." I told them all tiredly.

"Bella you are never a inconvience and we are not leaving you again……ever, sleep well." Edward had told me while he leaned over and kissed my forehead again. Everyone left the room. Edward didn't leave, of coarse, he just sat in the corner staring at me. I knew that he blamed himself more then anyone else.

Shortly after falling asleep, I woke up to everyone talking about Kairi when I opened my eyes I saw Rosalie holding my baby girl at the foot of my bed.

"She is so beautiful." Rosalie turned to me. So much for Edward not seeing her. "Carlisle, Emmett and I would like to talk to you when we get the chance." Shit they knew something about Kairi. How much have they figured out. I can not let them take my baby girl. She is what has gotten me through the past two years. She is my happiness.

"We can talk about it when we get home." Carlisle answered not knowing the seriousness of what Emmett and Rosalie had to tell him.

"Carlisle, I think you should hear what we have to tell you it is kind of important. I don't think it is something that can wait." Rosalie protested.

"Well ok. If it is really that important. Lets go into the waiting room so as not to disturb Bella she hasn't have near enough sleep and she needs sleep to heal." Carlisle turned to walk out of the room. Rosalie followed still holding Kairi.

"Uh, Rosalie can I have Kairi. I really missed her." I didn't want to let Kairi out of my site again.

"Oh, Sure Bella." She walked over and handed me Kairi then walked out with Emmett right behind her. "We'll talk later." She whispered to me so low I could barely hear her.

Once they were out of the room Alice came to my side and played with Kairi. And everyone kept telling me how beautiful she was. Everyone But Edward.

Edward's POV

Minutes after Bella fell asleep Rosalie came into the room hold a beautiful little girl that must be Kairi. She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. When Emmett walked into the room he had the most goofiest smile on his face. I couldn't understand why so I tried to read his mind to find out.

_Think……think ……what to think…..cant let Edward know Rosalie will kill me….. and I'll have to run for my life for half a century before she would forgive me…..__**or worse**__……she will cut me off for half a century…..__**OH GOD **__……think….. Ummm…..Smack that. All on the floor. Smack that give me some more. _I was so confused. What could Rosalie be hiding that's making Emmett block me.

_What am I going to do with my hair tomorrow? Ummm, Edward get out of my head or I will take your precious car apart and spread it all over the world._ Rosalie was glaring at me.

After Rosalie handed Bella Kairi and walked out of the room with Emmett and Carlisle I got even more curious. I just stood in the corner while everyone went to see Bella and Kairi. And to tell Bella how beautiful Kairi was. My mind was to focused on Rosalie and Emmett.

The more I looked at Kairi the more she looked like Bella but I could not see any resemblance to John. This is John's child isn't it? I mean I could be wrong. The thought that Bella may have turned to someone to ease the pain I caused her brings intense pain into my non beating heart.

Once Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle walked back into the room. They asked for everyone to leave and as asked they all did. But I was not going to go anywhere.

"That includes you Edward." Rosalie glared at me while Emmett just laughed. I wasn't going to fight with them and cause Bella to be uncomfortable so I decided to leave so they could be alone with Bella.

Rosalie's POV

It was time to get the truth from Bella. There was no way that I could go on any longer with out knowing the truth. After Carlisle checked at the door to make sure none of the rest of the family, specifically Edward, was in hearing distance.

"Bella, Will you let Carlisle hold Kairi for a minute?" Emmett asked Bella.

"Umm, Sure." She said as she handed Kairi to Carlisle. We could see fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Bella, You don't have to worry. She is not going anywhere." I was trying to reassure her. Then I turned to Carlisle. "Do you see what we mean?" I asked.

"Hmm, I do see what you mean. how interesting." Carlisle said while he looked at Kairi. "Bella is John the father?" We all looked at her.

"Umm, No." She looked scared. Like she was afraid of what we were going to say.

"Who is the father?" I asked after releasing a unneeded breathe of relief. I knew I was right that John wasn't the father. Now to only get her to tell us what we already suspect.

"Someone that didn't care to be apart of my life. It is not like it matters he is going to be leaving again soon anyways." When she said this I knew exactly who she was talking about. That lucky little bastard. I don't care if he leaves I am not going to go anywhere. I am going to protect Bella and this little angel no matter what. Edward will not stop me.

"How?" I looked at Carlisle with surprise that my brother was a father.

"The night before you left. We spent in our meadow and had a magical night together or at least I thought so. After Edwards saw some bruises on me and his whole behavior changed. You were all gone the next day." She said shyly.

" I didn't know until a week after you all left that I was pregnant. And I had no way to tell him and I knew he wouldn't care. When she was born I didn't know what to do since she is half-human half-vampire. " She answered my question even though I was asking Carlisle.

"How long where you pregnant for?" Carlisle asked Bella he wanted to know the whole story. We could tell the excitement of something new and unheard of at his fingertips to learn about.

"Five months." She answered. We were all surprised as an average pregnancy was nine months.

"Wow, so you gave birth prematurely?" Carlisle kept asking questions. And we all knew that it was never going to end. I need to postpone this or he will go on forever and right now we just needed the facts.

"Carlisle I think that we should talk about all the details later after Bella has rested." I stated so I could stop the ongoing questions. Bella gave me a look of thanks.

"So, Bella when are you going to tell Edward?" Emmett asked trying to be serious but had a mischievous smile.

"I don't know if I want to. He is going to leave again." Bella was unsure about telling Edward about Kairi. But I knew that he was not going to leave once he finds out about her.

"Bella, we are not going to leave you again." Carlisle stated trying to reassure her.

"He will. He doesn't love me no more." I couldn't believe that she actually believed that.

"Bella, Edward does love you. I don't understand why you would think otherwise." Someone had to tell her the truth.

"Alice has told him several times to come back but he wouldn't. He was a mess when we left Bella. He would go weeks without hunting." I didn't want to tell her about the friend that has been continuously trying to replace Bella in Edwards life ever since we left.

"That is what he told me the last time we spoke and then left." I could tell she didn't believe me and was in deep pain reliving that night, but I knew all she needed was to hear it from Edward himself. Then once he fixes this with Bella I will make his life miserable. He lied to us and for that he will pay. Then we all jumped as we heard the door slam open.

"ITS NOT POSSIBLE." Edward yelled but I could see the confusion in his eyes. Bella's eyes were swimming in tears as I could see her fighting to not cry. That bastard needs a few lessons and I am the one that is going to teach him.

Carlisle was at his side in a instant with his hand on his shoulder. "Edward calm down, you need to hear it all and it would seem it is very much possible."

"I…suggest….you….sit…..down….and….shut….up. You lied to us!!! Your family!!!" I snarled at him as the anger filled me. I could seem him trying to respond as he kept opening his mouth but nothing came out. Then he walked over to the corner and sat in the chair and didn't speak.

"Bella if your feeling up to it we can release you in the morning and you can come to the house were I can look after you and you can share all the details with us there." Carlisle seemed very interested in the pregnancy Bella had with Kairi.

"You know how I hate the hospital. And it is a long story." She was ready to leave the hospital and get somewhere more comfortable.

"Ok. I will go get the papers started." Carlisle left the room, no one said anything.

I played with Kairi or more watched her sleep in my arms as Bella sleep through the night. Edward had not moved or made a sound from that chair all night. I could tell he was deep in thought and many times he would just sit for long hours and stare at his daughter. The others had gone back to the house to prepare it for Bella and Kairi's arrival. I volunteered to stay behind and keep watch over Kairi until Bella was awake and released.

In the morning Carlisle came back and handed Bella a pair of clothes that she could change into. I took Kairi and we all left the room. It didn't take her long before she was in the waiting room. After she had Kairi back in her arms we all started to the exit but when we got there we all smelt someone standing outside. The whole family moved into position to protect Bella and my niece as we exited the hospital.

An: The next chapter will start in Edward's POV…I hope you enjoyed…I will post as soon as possible. Thank you.


	5. Kairi

**AN: I do not own twilight. Please enjoy and review and thank you to all of you that have reviewed. **

Chapter 6 - Kairi

**Edwards POV**

What makes Carlisle think for one minute I am about to leave the room and why is Rosalie and Emmett blocking me. What is so important they need to talk to him now. What are they keeping from me. As I walked out of the room I quickly dashed into the next room silently so as not to disturb whomever may be in there or be seen by anyone. There was no way I was going out of hearing distance and I knew Carlisle would check to make sure we weren't lingering in the hall to hear. Hearing Carlisle walk over to the door and check outside and then shut it he walked back into the room. I began to listen to their conversation.

"Bella, Will you let Carlisle hold Kairi for a minute?" Emmett asked Bella.

"Umm, Sure." I could hear Bella respond.

"Bella, You don't have to worry. She is not going anywhere." I heard Rose reassuring her. "Do you see what we mean?"

"Hmm, I do see what you mean. how interesting. Bella is John the father?" I hear Carlisle ask. This is the same question that I was thinking as I looked at Kairi. She was absolutely beautiful and I felt a pull towards her I couldn't place. There was something different about her that I couldn't put my finger on.

Anxiously waiting Bella's response I heard her carefully say no. I felt that all to familiar pain start to creep its way back into my body. So my previous assumption was right. She did turn to someone to ease her pain that I was the cause of and Kairi is the result of that.

"Who is the father?" I heard Carlisle ask. This I wanted to know for myself. I intended to have some words with whomever it is for getting my Bella pregnant and then leaving her to fall into the hands of John. Whoever he is doesn't deserve to live in peace and I intend to make sure that doesn't happen.

As Bella spoke her next words I froze.

"Someone that didn't care to be apart of my life. It is not like it matters he is going to be leaving again soon anyways." When she said this I knew exactly who she was talking about. But this is impossible. I am a vampire its just not heard of or possible. This cant be true, I cant be the bastard that did this to Bella. Its just not possible.

I barely heard Carlisle asking Bella how it happened, but I didn't need to hear it. That last night together in the meadow. The one no one knows about. I can not believe this is true. I AM A VAMPIRE for crying out loud. I can not have kids.

Hearing Bella's pained voice tell them of our secret night brought a new worse kind of pain I didn't think possible. I remember all to clearly her silently sleeping in my arms. Our bodies tangled together, when I noticed numerous bruises start to form on her body. I had hurt her and in seeing the proof that Bella could never be safe with us around her made the decision to leave. I knew she wouldn't let me go easily so I lied to her. A lie I will never forgive myself for and now will spend her entire life making up to her. And Kairi, my daughter….No its impossible. I just cant wrap my thoughts around that I had left Bella with not only the worse lie I could ever tell her but a child as well. What have I done. She will never love me let alone forgive me. But I swear I will spend all of her and Kairi's life doing all I can to prove to her how sorry I truly am. I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't grasp what she was saying.

Bella must know I love her and wouldn't leave her. She doesn't have to make this up to keep me here. I will stay anyhow, I have to let her know. I will be with her always and will love that beautiful little girl as though she really is my own. But I know its impossible. Carlisle should know as well and maybe because of Bella's injuries he is pacifying her.

Listening more as my mind whirled to try to hear fault in Bella's story to know I didn't cause her this pain and abandon her, I could hear Carlisle asking questions about her pregnancy excitedly. Wait, they all three sound convince I fathered Kairi.

Listening to Bella's words, I too began to believe the impossible. Anger at myself started to overwhelm me. No, its not possible I did this. Refusing to allow myself to believe in the impossible the anger took over. I couldn't stand to hear anymore.

Bursting through the door the only thing I could yell out was the same thing I kept saying over and over in my head.

"ITS NOT POSSIBLE." I yelled as I entered the room. Just as I did so I was hit by Kairi's scent. I hadn't paid notice to it before but it is a mix of my own and Bella's and nothing else and I could tell at the moment she was not a normal human. Confusion flooded through me and then as Carlisle spoke to me telling me realization started sinking in.

I vaguely remember Carlisle's hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Edward calm down, you need to hear it all and it would seem it is very much possible."

"I…suggest….you….sit…..down….and….shut….up. You lied to us!!! Your family!!!" Rosalie snarled at me.

I tried to speak but the truth that I not only inflicted the worse pain I ever could to Bella I did so and left her alone to care for our child. To top it off Rosalie was right. I had lied to my family when I returned home that night. I did not tell them what I told Bella just that I hurt her and we had to leave to protect her. I was never specific with how I hurt her and just reassured Carlisle it wasn't serious. But made it a point to tell him it could have been.

I did the only think I was capable at that moment. I don't know how I managed but I walked over to the corner chair and sat down not saying another word. I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes. Again I caused her pain. This what I have done it not forgivable, but I will never allow anyone to harm Bella or my daughter ever again. John will die by my hand.

I vaguely remember the others leaving except Rose. Bella finally fell asleep. I knew she had quietly cried before falling asleep but I couldn't bring myself to move from the chair and go to her. I was frozen in the chair afraid anything else I did was add to her pain. I knew I was never going to be able to make up for what I had done.

For hours I stared at the stunning little girl. She was absolutely beautiful. How did Bella do it. A half vampire half human. I always knew that Bella was an amazing girl but to do this on her own. It was unbelievable yet there lays the proof. I wanted to go to Kairi. I wanted to touch her, hold her, make her feel safe. Let her know how much I love her. But I just couldn't get past that I had left her too.

Whenever Rose caught me looking at Kairi, who was laying in her arms sleeping, she would shoot daggers at me and flood my head with angry words.

_Your worthless……you don't deserve this……If you ever leave again I will make it my life to hunt you and kill you…..you are so luck yet you sit there like a zombie…..you're a selfish piece of shit….you don't deserve to lay eyes on this child…..I will never forgive you….._

I could hardly stand it but I took it. I allowed her to berate me and yell at me in her mind. She was right with every word and I deserved it. I have let Bella down, I had let my family down….and worse of all I had abandoned my daughter.

The next thing I knew my whole family was there and we were being ushered out of the room so Bella could get dressed. We were taking her home. Once everyone got there questioned answered I intended to talk to Bella privately. I don't know what I am going to say yet but she must know how I feel and that I will never leave again.

It didn't take her long before she was in the waiting room. After she had Kairi back in her arms we all started to the exit but when we got there I could pick up his scent. What the hell is he doing here. Instantly I jumped in front of Bella and Kairi, the rest of my family took up positions to protect them as well, nothing will get past me to them. He will not hurt her or my daughter. I was ready to attack.

**Bella's POV**

When we got to the exit Edward was in front of me so fast it startled me and I almost tripped. Then the rest of the family were in front of me like bodyguards, except for Esme who was standing right beside me with her arm around my waist as though she was about to swing me around and run with me and Kairi. I could faintly hear Edward growl and I tensed. I couldn't understand why, but I knew something was seriously wrong, until we got outside. John was leaning against a wall as if he was waiting for something.

"Bella, I am so glad to see that you are ok." He started to say as if he was worried about me. "I was so worried." He started to walk towards me but Edward and Emmett stood in his way.

"What are you doing here John?" Edward said with a hiss.

"I came to see my wife. Wouldn't you if you heard that your wife was in the hospital?" He tried to play it out like I didn't know he had already been here.

"John, Leave me and my daughter alone. And I want a divorce." I said holding onto Kairi with dear life.

"But Bella…" He started to say.

"Leave Now." Edward and Emmett said together like they have been practicing it.

"This is not the end Bella. You are my wife and you WILL come home. This will not go unpunished." I winced at his words as he was walking away knowing what he meant. Knowing if I ever returned I would not live through it

Once he was out of site everyone started to walk to their cars. Reassuring me that we were safe and not to let him get to me. I was walking to my truck when Rosalie walked up to me.

"Bella, let me take Kairi since we already have the car seat." Rosalie just adored Kairi. I could see that I didn't have my car seat with me as I had left it with Charlie that morning so I couldn't say no. I knew she would be safe with Rosalie and was still nervous about John so I handed Kairi to Rosalie. As I handed Kairi to Rosalie I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned around to see Edward.

"Let me drive you." He said as I was being lead to his silver Volvo that was parked by Carlisle's Mercedes.

"But what about my truck?" I didn't really care I knew I could get it later but just wasn't sure I was ready to face Edward alone.

"Rose or Alice can come get it later." Was all he said as he helped me into his Volvo. Once I was in the passenger seat Edward closed my door and within a second he was in the driver's seat.

"Why didn't you tell me before I left the room in the first place?" I could see Edward was still upset with John and tried to hide it, But there was something else too.

"I didn't want you to know. I already know that you are going to leave again. And I didn't want you to stay just because of Kairi. I didn't see the point in telling you." I tried to tell him without upsetting myself even more, and failing miserably. I wasn't ready to feel the pain of them all leaving me again yet.

"Bella I am not leaving again. You do not know how badly I wanted to come back for you." I didn't understand what he was saying. I mean he didn't love me anymore.

"But you don't love me. That is what you told me in the forest the day you left." I was fighting back tears.

"It was a lie. I thought that if I made you believe that I didn't love you then you would have moved on. And live a happy life and be safe but now I see neither of us can be happy apart and I need to be there to keep you safe. Bella I am not going anywhere. By your side is where I am staying." He lied? If he lied then, than he could be lying now. I didn't want to believe him. To believe him now would make it that much worse when he left. Is he lying now because of Kairi. So I wont think he is staying because of her.

We where coming up to the house now and everyone was already there. I knew Edward was driving slower than normal to buy time to talk to me and could see he was frustrated that his time to talk to me alone was coming to an end.

As we walked up to the house his last words before we entered was.

"I know you can never forgive me for what I have done but I will spend your entire life trying to get that forgiveness." Then we walked into the house. His words shocked me but still I had trouble believing them.

Everyone was already in the living room waiting for us. It was time to tell everyone else and I knew that they would be surprised and curious.

"Well everyone…" I started to say. "As Edward and Carlisle and a couple others and I suspect Alice…" I saw the smile cross her lips as I looked at her and she confirmed it "…Already know. But Kairi's father is Edward." The ones that didn't know already gasped and looked at me with shock then I knew that I had to start to explain from the beginning.

" The night before you all left Edward and I stayed at the meadow. I found out a week after you all left that I was pregnant. The pregnancy was very hard. I had to do a lot of changing. When I told Charlie he disapproved at first and I knew it hurt him to see me in that condition. I could see the shame in his eyes. I had let him down. So I got my own apartment here in Forks. It was very hard as I didn't have much money and could only get a low paying job. I was worried how I was going to keep my own place when I realized this pregnancy wasn't normal. But Charlie accepted my pregnancy and helped me out with my apartment. He thought I was going to a doctor but I knew that I couldn't cause I was growing to fast and was getting weaker. When I wasn't sure if I would make it through the pregnancy I went to our meadow. Trying to figure out what to do. Then I realize that it was half vampire so I did a little test and bought blood from the hospital. Then I drank it."

"Bella drinking blood, I would have loved to see that." Emmett boomed in laughter. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and told him to shut up. And I continued.

"I started to get my strength back in as little as two days. When I was about five months along I went to get off my couch and something snapped. It was extremely painful the next thing I knew there was extreme pain in my stomach and I realized I was starting my labor. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I couldn't call anyone because that would reveal you all and that was something I could not do." I continued as I relived my memories.

Looking over at Edward I could see he was engulfed with pain.

"As I was about to give birth I knew something was terribly wrong. The pain was unbearable but I could not scream to bring someone to help. It felt as though it was clawing to get out." I paused to look down on my little angel. Who was just looking at everyone memorizing their faces. "As I was saying it felt like she was trying to claw her way out of my stomach. That is when I knew she wasn't trying to get out the normal human way. I felt a flood of water at that moment and thought if I could just push her out before she could claw out of my stomach we might have a chance. So I pushed and it was like she knew what I needed her to do. The whole time I was talking to her as I was trying to deliver her and then when she realized that she was hurting me and what I needed her to do she stopped clawing inside me and let me push her out. It was extremely hard to do but once she was out I was so weak that I past out." tears started to escape down my cheek at the memory. "When I woke up I saw the most precious thing laying next to me. The worst that had happened to me was one of my bones broke when I went into labor. She was quite strong, but as soon as she hurt me and realized it she stopped moving until the contractions started. I knew I needed to go to the doctor to have the broken bone taken care of so I made up a story that I fell off a ladder trying to wash my windows. They didn't look like they believed me but never said anything to me and did what they needed to make it better."

I broke away from the stare I had on my little angel to look at everyone else. They all looked at me in surprise some with there mouths hanging open as though they wanted to say something but didn't know what. Then they all came to me with hugs and the questions started.

" I have never heard anything like it. How is she now does she require blood or human food?" Carlisle asked with more curiosity then before.

"Both…I feed her human food, but like you with animal blood, it doesn't completely satisfy her. So every now and then I feed her animal blood." I answered. I knew that Carlisle had more questions but I was tired and I had told them everything that I knew about her at this point. "I know you have more questions Carlisle but I am tired and really would like to get some rest?" I asked

"Oh course. We can talk more later. Go ahead and Stay in Edwards room for tonight." Carlisle answered. I got up with Kairi and walked up the stairs to Edwards room.

I saw a big king size bed in the middle of the room. I laid Kairi on the bed and I laid beside her. When she finally feel asleep I looked around the room. I could see all of his CD's but there was this one that didn't have a name. So I put it in the stereo and laid back down next to Kairi. When the CD started to play I heard the melody that I thought I would never hear again. It was my lullaby. Before I knew it I drifted to sleep.

**AN: Next chapter is going to start in Edwards point of view also a visitor will be making an arrival and it doesn't sit to well with Bella. Thank you and Please Review.**


	6. Tanya and Bella Face To Face

AN: I do not own twilight. Please enjoy and review and thank you to all of you that have reviewed. .

Chapter 7 - Tanya and Bella Face to Face

Edward's POV

While Bella was telling the family about her pregnancy with Kairi I couldn't stop telling myself how much of an idiot I was for leaving her. The more pain I heard that she went through the more pain filled me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I had done this to her.

When she went to bed I didn't follow like I normally would have. But I couldn't move. I was so surprised that my little fragile Bella survived the worst pregnancy ever. To go through a pregnancy with no one there to help you or tell you that it was going to be ok. I felt so horrible. I should have been there with her. But what also amazed me was Kairi. How could she sense what Bella needed from her. How could she sense when she would hurt Bella and stop.

"That is amazing!" Carlisle said once Bella closed my bedroom door. "I can't believe that she survived. She really is a fighter."

"Yea she is." Jasper said.

"Carlisle what do you make of what Bella said about Kairi sensing what she needed?" I asked.

"I am not certain Edward. I have never heard nothing like it. I will have to examine her and we all will just have to watch. Perhaps that could be a special ability she has. It would seem as though it could be like a combination of the three of you." Carlisle said as he was losing himself in his own thoughts.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over as she was taken into a vision. I watched it develop in her mind and then I tensed.

"We are going to have a visitor arrive in the morning" Alice said angrily.

"Who is coming?" Esme ask concerned looking at Edwards reaction.

"Tanya" Alice spat out.

Bella's POV

When I woke up the next morning Kairi was not next to me. I sat straight up and looked every where. I ran down stairs to the kitchen where I found my daughter in the arms of her father. I took a deep breathe. She looked so much like Edward sitting there next to him. He even looked comfortable having her there in his lap. I really shouldn't let them get to close. It will be bad enough for me when he leaves but I can't let her get hurt too, it would be just too much.

"Good morning" Edward looked at me catching me staring at the two of them.

"Momma" Kairi's first word. I was taken aback. I was so happy that I picked her up from Edwards arms and hugged her.

"Oh, her first word. I am so proud of you baby." I cooed at my little angel

"Did she not talk before?" Carlisle looked at us concerned.

"No she never really talked she just seemed to let me know what she needed" I replied.

"Interesting" was all he said. Although it didn't pass by me that her first words were spoken while sitting here with her whole family together. And she did it as though she had a thousand times. I always suspected she could if she wanted to.

Just then I heard the front door open and close. I saw Edward stiffen and the others looked at each other some with anger some with concern and of course Emmett's eyes were smiling as though he was about to play a prank on someone and he was the only one that knew.

Who walked into the kitchen was the last person I expected to see. The only one that had been trying to take Edward from me since I had first met him, and the one that I would never let touch my daughter. Let alone near her. It was Tanya. Yes I was always jealous of Tanya. She was after all a beautiful vampire who had a thing for Edward.

I couldn't believe that Tanya was here. Why? As she walked in she looked at me shocked that I was standing there and then with angry eyes. Then she looked at my daughter. How dare she even lays eyes on her.

"Hun why did you leave early from the hunt?" She too sweetly said as she walked over to him. Hun? Were they together? And then my eyes went wide as she leaned over and kissed him. I couldn't watch this, but I just couldn't tear my eyes off Edward. Hurt and pain started to fill inside of me as it hit me that he had replaced me. I turned it to anger to cover it up, I wont let them see my pain. I won't give HER that satisfaction.

"Bella was in the hospital." Edward answered looking at me. He could tell that I felt betrayed. I didn't know what to expect. But it was almost like for a split second there was something else in his eyes before he masked that over.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." She walked right up to me then stopped. "Your daughter is beautiful." She bent down to touch her. I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye start to take a step toward Tanya and was stopped by Carlisle.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." I scowled at her. I was not about the let this bitch touch the most precious thing I had left in my life.

"So touchy. Bella you need to relax." Then she turned around and walked toward Edward again. "Eddie hun…"she started to say as she began to drape herself over Edward. He suddenly stood up and almost knocked her down.

"That's enough Tanya" He said. Was that anger in his voice? I am so confused.  
How I have been so foolish, of course he had moved on. This is not my place here in this family anymore. The pain of that thought was so overwhelming I had to get out of here.

Trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible I croaked out "I will be going now."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, I am taking Kairi home." I turned around and left for the front door. Although I didn't know were I was really going to go it just seemed the natural thing to say that I was going home. I never intended to go there nor to Charlie's as John would find me at both places but I just couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Bella you can't leave." I didn't want to turn around at look at him.

"Why, Edward? I have no reason to stay here." I started to cry as I opened the door and walked out with our daughter in my arms.

As I reached the truck the tears were freely falling now. Kairi reached up to me and patted my cheek with her small hand. With a small smile I opened the truck door. Tanya had come outside and was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a devilish smile on her face. I could tell she was about to say or do something that I would not like and I tried to just ignore her. I wouldn't play into her game. I will not let her have the satisfaction of seeing how much she is hurting me inside.

"Oh look at you, all sad because you have to go back to your baby's daddy. Well good we have moved on and don't need you here so go run back to your baby's daddy." She said sarcastically. Masking the pain of the truth behind her words I filled myself with anger. I knew that what I was about to tell her was going to shock her. What I didn't expect was her response.

Calmly strapping Kairi in her car seat and closing the truck door I turned and faced Tanya hoping my daughter didn't have the vampire hearing and could hear what I was about to say.

"No, if I was going to be running back to my baby's daddy like you so delicately put it, I wouldn't be leaving this house." That caught her off guard and I could see the shock and confusion in her face.

"What do you mean by that?" She was getting defensive.

"Edward is her father. That is was I mean." When I turned away from her to walk toward the drivers side of the truck I felt a strong impact to my back. She hit me hard enough that it sent me flying through the air. Then she pinned me on my back. The pain from my injuries I had from John already along with the new ones from my impact on the ground was torture.

"You're lying." She hissed at me. Just then the family came running out of the house. I could hear Emmett yelling girl fight followed by a loud smack which sent him to the ground. But Edward had run over and threw Tanya off of me and was facing her growling.

"Don't ever touch her again" was all that came out of his mouth.

"No I am not. Why do you even care?" Alice and Rosalie were helping me up off the ground as I stumbled to get on my own to feet.

That is when I said what was on my mind. "He already broke my heart once. What makes you think I am going to let him break it again. He is all yours I am tired of this hurt." I yelled while tears spilled down my cheeks. I stumbled to my truck not looking at anyone. I knew Carlisle wanted to check me as I still had some pretty bad injuries but I just couldn't face this family anymore.

Edward raced to help me but I refused to. "Just get away from me Edward. And remember I was the one that loved you; you were my life, even if you never loved me. Not her." With that said I slammed the door and started the truck while glaring at Tanya through tears then drove away.

**Edward's POV**

At about ten o'clock in the morning I heard some noises coming from my room. I walked to my room to check on Kairi and Bella. Kairi was awake but Bella was still sleeping.

"Daddy" When I heard her recognize who I was it lit my heart up.

"Shh, lets not wake Mommy up." I said while picking Kairi up trying not to wake Bella and took her down stairs to get some food.

While I walked into the kitchen I saw Alice and Esme putting together some food for Kairi. I didn't say anything since I knew that Alice was still angry with me, so I just sat down in a chair with Kairi in my lap. When Alice and Esme were done making the food Alice placed it in front of Kairi and left the kitchen without a word.

It amazed me how Kairi could eat on her own already. She has grown so fast that I couldn't believe it when I heard that she was almost two. Once Kairi was done eating Esme grabbed the plate and took it to the sink. By that time I could hear Bella waking up. She had raced down stairs. I didn't know she could move so quickly.

I didn't take my eyes off Kairi but I knew that Bella was standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good Morning" I said for the first time to Bella.

"Momma" Kairi's second word this morning. I could do nothing but smile.

"Oh her first word. I am so proud of you baby." She said while she grabbed Kairi from my arms and hugged her. I could see the love in Bella's eyes that she had for our daughter.

"Did she not talk before?" Carlisle had asked. I didn't even realize that he had entered into the room.

"No she never really talked she just seemed to let me know what she needed" That had surprised me. But what got my curiosity was that Kairi had only spoken when Bella and I were in the same room.

"Interesting" was all he said.

Just then I heard the front door open and close. I knew who had walked into the house and I stiffened when I realized that no one has told Bella about Tanya. For almost two years now Tanya has tried to replace Bella by coming by weekly.

When Tanya walked into the Kitchen I saw the surprise and hate in Bella's eyes as Tanya had in hers. When Tanya looked at Kairi I saw Bella glare at Tanya.

"Hun why did you leave early from the hunt?" Tanya asked a little too sweetly as she walked over to me then she leaned over and kissed me. I could see the hurt and pain started to fill inside of Bella but then it turned to anger.

"Bella was in the hospital." I answered looking at Bella. I could tell that she felt betrayed.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." Tanya walked right up to Bella then stopped. "Your daughter is beautiful." Tanya continued when she bent down to touch Kairi. I tensed up since I even didn't want Tanya to touch our daughter.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." I heard Bella scowled at her.

"So touchy. Bella you need to relax." Tanya said before she turned around and walked towards me again. "Eddie Hun…"she started to say as she began to drape herself over me. I couldn't take it anymore so I suddenly stood up and almost knocked her down.

"That's enough Tanya" I said with anger.

"I will be going now." Bella said before turning and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked for she had no where to go where John won't find her.

"Home, I am taking Kairi home." When she said this I could feel anger rise through me. How could she possible go back when she knows what will happen?

"Bella you can't leave." I had to try to convenes her to stay. For the safety of her and Kairi.

"Why, Edward? I have no reason to stay here." The words hit me right in my dead heart. I couldn't say anything or even move. That is when I knew that she still believed that I didn't love her. Did she think that Tanya replaced her?

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella didn't think she had reason to be here. She was a part of this family. As much as I wanted to rip Tanya apart Carlisle would hold me back.

"What did she mean by that?" Esme looked confused. And I knew that Edward would not tell everyone else the truth in what happened when he left Bella.

"Yea Edward what did she mean by that? I think you should tell the rest of the family about your lie." I spat out at him.

"What lie?" Esme looking more confused.

"Tell them Edward." I demanded. Everyone that did not already know about the lie just looked at him with curious eyes waiting to be told. Edward you better tell them before I do. And I think that it would go better if you do. I thought while glaring at him.

"I told Bella that I didn't love her anymore." Everyone gasp at the truth that Edward had just told them.

"Edward, you didn't…"Esme stated. You could see the anger raising within her. "How could you say such a thing?"

Just then we heard a smack come from outside. Then we noticed that Tanya had slipped away. We all ran outside and saw that Tanya had Bella pinned to the floor. Edward ran and throw Tanya off of Bella. Alice and I ran to help Bella get to her feet. That is when Bella did what we all never thought she would do. She spoke her mind.

"He already broke my heart once. What makes you think I am going to let him break it again. He is all yours I am tired of this hurt." She yelled while tears spilled down her cheeks. She stumbled to her truck not looking at anyone.

Edward raced to help her but she tried to push him away and said, "Just get away from me Edward. And remember I was the one that loved you; you were my life, even if you never loved me. Not her." With that she slammed the door and started the truck while glaring at Tanya through tears then drove away.

Alice's POV

We all watched as Bella drove away. All our mouths were hanging open. Was that really our Bella? I so wanted to clap at her. She was so strong and not the quiet little thing she had been in school. Although once again Edward managed to inflict pain on her. I will teach him a lesson or two. later. Edward had run out into the forest in the direction that Tanya ran furious and hurt, but I knew he wouldn't catch up to her and would give up soon since it was already raining. She had a good head start and he is too messed up emotionally to pay attention. I could feel a vision coming so I waited for it. Jasper was at my side.

~Vision~

Bella driving down the road. Crying. The rain coming down making it more difficult to see in that old truck of hers. Car coming swerving into her lane. Before she could stop the car hits Bella's truck head on before forcing her off the road. Bella loses a lot of blood. Bella's future goes black.

~Vision Ends~


	7. Where Did She Go

Enjoy reading and please review. I do not own twilight.

Chapter 7 - What Are We Going To Do

"NO!!!! Jasper….." I was panicking. I'm going to need his help. "…Get in the car NOW." We both raced down the road leaving everyone else clueless. Seeing her future going black only meant one thing. She was going to die.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked that way he knew what to expect. He could tell that it was going to be something horrible by the fear I was feeling. Before I could answer we heard a big crash of metal on metal.

"That." was all I said before we saw the wreck. Jasper ran to grab Bella as I ripped the door off the truck and grabbed Kairi. We put Bella in the back seat and I held Kairi while Jasper drove back to the house. I dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle Bella's truck was hit we are bringing her and Kairi there now." I told him frantically.

"How bad Alice?" He was saying as I heard him running through the house preparing for us.

"Bad." was all I could get out before closing my phone.

We got there in minutes.

"Carlisle is up stairs in the room with all his equipment waiting for you take them straight there."

Esme was saying as we entered the house with Bella in Jaspers arms and Kairi in mine. Neither was conscious. The rest of the family followed us up to the room, except Edward. He has no clue what's going on as he was to far to see my vision.

Kairi was waking up, already starting to heal from her wounds thanks to the venom that is in her body, but didn't make any sound. I was worried about her but more so for Bella. There was blood everywhere.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked while he examined Bella. He was moving at vampire speed trying to stop all the Bleeding and fix her injuries. Rosalie took Kairi from my arms and did what she could for her and was comforting her. Still no words from her she just stared at her mom.

"Rosalie take Kairi downstairs so she doesn't have to watch this." I said concerned and worried. Rosalie must have sensed that I knew this was going to go badly and didn't want to have Kairi watch this.

"Head on collision." I answered with worry. When I looked around to see who was all here. I noticed that Edward still had not returned. I turned to jasper.

"Go get Edward now" I ordered. Although I was angry at him he needed to be here. I knew she was not going to make it.

After several blood transfusions Carlisle finally got the bleeding to stop. It's a good thing he always kept an assortment of blood on hand for our visitors.

"She is in really bad shape and the injuries she had before hand did no good to help her. I don't know if she will make it." Carlisle said grimly to everyone and then looked at me.

I lowered my head. If I could cry I would be. I knew what Carlisle wanted from me and I had to be the one to tell the family. Bella was going to die.

"She isn't going to make it. In fact she isn't even going to wake up." Was all I could get out before dry sobs took over. I heard the others crying tearless cries and mumbles before hearing a crash and glass breaking.

"NO!!!!….NO!!!…We can change your vision. You know there subjective. Carlisle there has to be something you can do. YOU HAVE TO FIX HER!!!!" Edward was crazed. Denial, there was no way he was going to let Bella go.

"I think it best to go downstairs and talk." Carlisle said solemnly.

We all went downstairs to the living room were Rosalie was sitting with Kairi.

"No Carlisle there must be another way!!!" Edward said as we all reached the living room.

"Edward, you have to make a decision. It's either change Bella or she dies. Alice had seen it. There is nothing more I can do for Bella. Either you change her or she will die. She doesn't have much time left as it is." Carlisle said sternly.

"I can't damn her soul. There must be something you can do you just haven't thought of." Edward said pleadingly.

"Edward, you selfish Bastard." Rosalie began with anger laced in her voice. "Stop thinking of yourself. You know Bella isn't ready to leave Kairi. Do you want Kairi to grow up without her mother!!!!" She was almost screaming.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was filling with anger. Rosalie was right Edward wasn't looking at the whole picture. He was being selfish. He didn't want to have to live with the thought of changing Bella and as he puts it damning her soul. I had enough. As I got up knowing my best friend was going to die soon I headed up the stairs. I know he is going to know what I am thinking but I don't care. I had enough listening to Edward. I will do it myself. Surely he would stop me after I got two bites on her at least. That would ensure I didn't kill her and would be enough he couldn't stop it….I don't care you can listen to me Edward all I have to say to you is ….FUCK YOU. I AM DOING IT!!!. I then went up the stairs faster trying to get to Bella before Edward could stop me. But as I reached the top of the stairs, I realized I couldn't hear Bella's heart beat.

"ALICE!!!!" Edward screamed as he came running up behind me, and reaching her door at the same time I did.

"Carlisle!!!!" I screamed while panicking, I couldn't hear her heart as I went up the stairs. I need him to help. He needs to keep her heart going. It couldn't have stopped for to long. If he can just keep it pumping I can bite her and turn her. I know they will agree with me.

As Edward and I reached her door at the same time we were both shocked and what we saw.

Edward's POV

I was chasing Tanya even though I knew I wasn't going to get her since she had a good head start. I so wanted to make her pay for making Bella think those terrible things about us. No one ever could replace Bella and I never should have let her even close to me. No matter how much I tried to push her away she was always hanging on me telling me how she can take all my pain away. Only because she was good friends with my family did I even allow her near me. I was in shock at how she sauntered into the kitchen and behaved like that. I didn't know what to do or how Bella would react.

I just went to the clearing to think on how I was going to get Bella to believe that I am not with Tanya and that Tanya could never replace her in my family or even in my life. She is my life, my very existence. She is the reason that I am here today. Her last words to me hit me in my dead heart. All the hurt that she went through was from me. I caused it. I could see the betrayal in Bella's eyes, but I couldn't respond. Damn I should have done or said something in the kitchen when I had the chance, I was just frozen in place like the idiot some of my family think I am. When it comes to Bella all sense of sanity leaves me and all I end up doing it hurting her.

Just then Jasper came running to my side, he seemed very upset.

"Edward, you have to come back to the house quick, it's Bella. She has been in a accident. Hurry, let's go." Then Jasper ran off. But I was much faster. My Bella in a accident. This is Tanya's fault for upsetting her so much. No, its all my own fault. I didn't do what I should have. Bella please be ok, everything will be ok. I thought to myself.

When I got to the house I ran up the stairs. As I approach the door to Bella's room that is when I heard what I never wanted to hear.

"She isn't going to make it. In fact she isn't even going to wake up." I heard Alice say with sadness in her voice. That is when I lost control. There was no way that Bella was going to die, she can't.

"NO!!!!….NO!!!…We can change your vision. You know there subjective. Carlisle there has to be something you can do. YOU HAVE TO FIX HER!!!!" I screaming at him. I knew I was going crazy with panic but there must be a way to make her better. There must be something that Carlisle could do to help Bella.

"I think it best to go downstairs and talk." Carlisle said solemnly.

As we walked downstairs to the living room Carlisle was telling me in his thoughts that the only thing to save Bella now was to change her.

"No Carlisle there must be another way!!!" I said as we all reached the living room.

As we approached the living room that is when I saw the only thing that I could have left from Bella. Kairi. I knew what they were going to ask from me but there was no way that I could damn her soul. Just no way. She would never forgive me for making her a monster like me. I have caused her enough pain.

"Edward, you have to make a decision. It's either change Bella or she dies. Alice has seen it. There is nothing more I can do for Bella. Either you change her or she will die. She doesn't have much time left as it is." Carlisle said sternly.

"I can't damn her soul. There must be something you can do you just haven't thought of." I said pleadingly.

"Edward, you selfish Bastard." Rosalie yelled with so much anger behind the glare was giving me. "Stop thinking of yourself. You know Bella isn't ready to leave Kairi. Do you want Kairi to grow up without her mother!!!!" She was almost screaming now. I just sat there and listened to every ones thoughts. Rosalie does have a point. Bella wouldn't want to leave Kairi and Kairi does need her mother. Perhaps she is right. Then I started getting flooded with thoughts from my family yelling at me.

_Don't you dare let my daughter die. Change her!!!! _Esme thought with anger and more sadness in her eyes. Its so not like Esme to be angry at me like that but I understand to her this is a daughter she is losing.

_She has a child that she needs to raise and a family that loves her and I damn well know you love her so just change her_. Jasper thought.

_Don't let my little danger magnet of a sister die. Although I'll miss her clumsy little feet I don't want to lose her. If you let her die then I swear I will never let you live a day without regret. _Emmett threatened in his thoughts.

_I am sorry but you have to make the decision. You should change her, that is if you still love her. _If I still loved her of course I still loved her. What did Carlisle think? That I could just quit loving Bella that is impossible.

There was no reason to read Rosalie's thoughts since she was already seething with daggers flying at me in her eyes. I knew that I was being selfish. I just don't know if I could live with myself knowing Bella will regret me making her a monster. As I looked into Kairi's eyes I began to realize Rose was right. I can't take her mother die. It would destroy me and my family. I can't just think of myself anymore, I have to think of my daughter too as well as my family.

I realized I had not heard a single thought from Alice. In fact she had stood up I assumed to angry with me to stand in the same room and she started up the stairs. That is when I heard what was going through her mind_. I know he is going to know what I am thinking but I don't care. I had enough listening to Edward. I will do it myself. Surely he would stop me after I got two bites on her at least. That would ensure I didn't kill her and would be enough he couldn't stop it….I don't care you can listen to me Edward all I have to say to you is ….FUCK YOU, I AM DOING IT!!!!_ There was no way that I was going to let Alice change Bella. Not a chance. If it is going to happen it will be by me. I made my decision.

"ALICE!!!!" I yelled just as I heard Bella's heart stop. We were just reaching the door.

"Carlisle!!!!" Alice screamed while panicking. I couldn't hear Bella's heart beat. I was too late. I couldn't believe that she was gone already that I had let her die.

Alice and I opened her door at the same time we were both shocked and what we saw.

"She's gone." Alice whispered in shock.

How is this possible. She is gone. No where in this room. How could she disappear. There is only one explanation, someone had to have taken her. But I can't smell anything. I can't even smell a trail of Bella's sent beyond her bed. Its like she vanished from her bed. I don't even smell anyone else that could have entered the room and taken her.

When Carlisle reached our sides he asked. "What do you mean she is gone? She can't have left on her own she wasn't conscious nor was she going to be."

When the others had reached us and saw that Bella was physically gone they all said. Where did she go?"


	8. Is She Still Alive

**AN: I do not own twilight or any of the Characters. I hope you enjoy and continue to read. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 8 – Is She Still Alive**

**Edward's POV **

Everyone scattered all over the house looking for Bella, but there was no sign of her. Like she just vanished from her bed without a trace. We all, except for Esme who stayed with Kairi, went looking out in the woods in all different directions hoping to find a trail with Bella's scent.

"Anything?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing" they all said But I already knew that as I searched all there minds as they approached, but hoping there words would say differently.

"Edward she isn't going to live long and to be honest I don't think she could have even lived this long we have been out here for hours its already reaching morning." Carlisle said solemnly.

"We have to find her. Alice look again" I said fear in my voice as I grabbed her shoulders and shaking her. Jasper jumped between us pushing me back away from Alice.

"Edward calm down, she is doing all she can." He said sternly and I could feel the calming waves hit me and I let them in. I knew I had to keep it together or we would never find her.

"I am trying Edward there is nothing.' Alice said sadly as dry sobs started to take over her body. Jasper put a soothing arm around her to support her.

"You know what that means. Edward we have to face the fact that whoever took her was with her when she died. Ill call the hospital and see if she has turned up there. You have to accept that she may very well be gone, we all have to. We need to think of Kairi, but I promise we will keep looking for her until we find her." He said sadly as he wrapped his arm around me. I just cant accept this. She has to be out there somewhere and I will find her.

"We will continue to look. We will keep our eyes open but we have to take care of Kairi now. She will need us." Carlisle said grimly.

"Carlisle I don't understand how her scent can just disappear. The only place, last place I picked it up was in her bed we set up for her. How is that possible." I demanded.

"I have been thinking about that and the only explanation that makes sense is that another vampire that can cover there tracks got in for some reason and took her. Although its hard to grasp why they would, the one part I didn't want to consider is she was taken by a vampire and she is either changed or gone by this point." Carlisle said as he was thinking this over in his mind.

"I will be searching along side you everyday Edward. No one is going to get away with this. Someone will pay for touching my lil sis." Emmett said with anger in his voice.

For several days we would go looking for Bella and each day someone would stay behind with Kairi. I became strict on where she goes. I don't know who was more protective of her me or Rosalie. I wasn't about to let whoever had taken Bella to get anywhere near Kairi. This became our daily routine.

Bella has been missing for several days now. I am almost losing hope. If only Tanya wouldn't have shown up that day none of this would have happened. My Bella, My only love was gone. And Tanya was the reason.

"Alice have you had a vision yet?" I asked her almost everyday.

"I am sorry Edward." She looked at me with sorry eyes. She never left her room unless it was to go hunting.

How could Bella have just disappeared right out of a house filled with six vampires? Everyone has been asking that question. It just seemed impossible.

There was only one way that it could have happened and that was if another vampire came with a power that could block all scent and noise like a great shield. If it wasn't a vampire then she would be dead. The thought of this just kills me. I refused to believe she is dead and came to believing more that a vampire took her and changed her. It was easier to accept, and then I can exist in this world for Kairi knowing somewhere out there my Bella still is out in this world somewhere

I decided to take Kairi to the meadow. The only place that I remembered Bella loved the most. This was where we had our magical night together. I couldn't leave Kairi alone. I had already lost her mother twice now there was no way I was going to lose her. She was all I had left of my existence.

"Daddy why do we always come here?" She was growing so fast. She can speak perfect sentences now. Oh how proud Bella would be. Its like she went through a growth spirt. Carlisle has been watching her grown and decided that the venom must be taking more over her body and causing her to grow faster. She is almost the size of a 4 year old but her maturity level is much older. We decided we had to home school her for now and help her development as it would be to obvious to put her in school. Besides Rosalie and I about had heart attacks at the thought that Kairi would not have one of us with her always.

"This was your mother's favorite spot. She always thought it was beautiful. And she always felt more at peace and happy here." I told her. She understood everything that had happened when Bella disappeared.

"It is beautiful. Don't worry daddy we will find her. Mommies coming." She had the most confidences out of the whole family that we where going to find Bella. We still didn't know if she had a special ability. Even though she seems to know what everyone needs, before it is even mentioned. Every time we asked how she knew she said that she just sensed it. But this is the first time she actually said Bella was coming. I didn't know how to respond to that so for now I just let it go and wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tightly to myself.

She hated Tanya just like everyone else. Tanya had returned back to the house with her whole family. They all apologized including Tanya and stayed to offer to help us search for her. I wouldn't accept her apology and I never wanted to see her again but since she was a family friend she still came by weekly. My family welcomed her and her families help as we needed all we could get. Tanya has tried to mother Kairi so many times. Everyone hated it especially Kairi. I just stood back and watched as she got rejected over and over and became the subject of Emmett and Kairi's pranks. I would laugh at them all and if Tanya so much as looked evilly at my daughter I would jump in, on Kairi's side of course and warn Tanya what I would do to her if she so much as upsets my daughter.

~Flashback

"Eat up hun." Tanya told Kairi sweetly. Kairi just looked at her with hate filled eyes.

"No and I am not your hun!!!" Kairi glared at her.

"If you don't eat then you can't play video games with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper." Tanya threatened Kairi.

" I don't have to listen to you, your not my mother." Kairi threw the food in Tanya's face and ran into the living room to play video games with Emmett and Jasper. I stood back and watched as Emmett chuckled and wrapped an arm around her before they started playing again.

"Are you going to do something about her?" She turned to me and said with anger.

"Stop trying to mother her and she wouldn't do it." I said snickering and watching my daughter play with Emmett and Jasper.

"Besides if she wanted to eat I am sure she would, but honestly I don't think she likes your cooking." I laughed and walked out of the room.

"What did you do this time?" Emmett asked Kairi.

"Threw the food in her face. I really hate her." Kairi admitted knowing that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Good Job, give me a high five." Emmett laughed.

~End Flashback

Kairi and Emmett became really close and always played pranks on Tanya. Once they locked her and when she broke her way out after everyone ignored her, she had to face the wrath of Esme and fix all the damage she had done. Kairi thought she almost won and got Tanya kicked out of our home permanently. It was hilarious.

"Daddy can we go hunting it has been a long time since you took me with you?" I never liked taking her hunting. I was always afraid that someone would try to take her.

"Not today sweetie." I saw the disappointment in her eyes and I hated disappointing her but her safety was my first priority. "Besides the family was talking about going this weekend I was going to stay behind with you but if you really want to go then I guess we could." Her eyes lit up so much. She loved to go hunting with the family.

"That's great dad." Then she yeaned and I knew it was getting late. We had stayed at the Meadow all day to get away and spend time together. She loves the flowers there and just the peace of it just as much as Bella. She was still half human so she needed to sleep. I carried her home but before we got there she was already asleep.

I placed her on my bed and watched her through the night. She had her own room but I refused to have her sleep there and I was not going to chance anyone taking Kairi away from us since that is how Bella ended up missing.

I just sat there and watched her dream about Bella and about my family. But mostly about killing Tanya. I always found it funny the ways she dreamed about it even though I didn't like the idea of her killing anyone.

**Alice's POV**

I blamed myself for Bella's disappearing. I was shocked when I found out that she was gone. I didn't know how it got past me. I never really left my room besides to go on the family hunts. Not even to go shopping. I was going to change her despite what Edward said. She deserved that but then she was just gone. GONE. And I didn't even see it coming.

I just sat on my bed to see if I could get a hint that she was still alive. But there was nothing. I was giving up hope but still looked. Nothing was going to stop me from spending my day trying to get visions of Bella. I had to find my best friend she was out there somewhere I just had a feeling she was. Then I had a vision that there was going to be an unexpected guest showing up while we where hunting. But I couldn't see who it was so I didn't pay much attention to the vision didn't tell anyone.

Jasper would come from time to time to comfort me but I never gave up. He couldn't handle the stress I was going through so he would leave the room. I felt bad for him but I wasn't about to give up trying.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't recall where I was or anything from my past. All I could remember was the burning through my body and my name. When I sat up I heard a voice. What is going on? Shaking my head slightly to try to regain something of myself, I realized all I could remember was that my name is Bella, and a place in the woods, its beautiful in my mind but where is it at?

"Hello there." This woman came walking out of the dark corner. My eyes shot wide open.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room.

" At your new home. My name is Victoria, do you remember me?" Victoria asked with a smile on her face. She seemed to be in a friendly mood. I shook my head no. Then I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I swung my hands to my throat. " Oh dear you must be hungry. Come with me." she chuckled. I followed her outside and she led me to a small town. I looked around but recognized nothing.

Before I knew it I was crouched over a dead human body drained of blood and I had blood all over me. I did this. I cant believe this, what have I done. I ran out of the town and Victoria followed me. That is when it hit me anger, confusion so intense I had no other feeling. Something is wrong, very wrong here. I can sense danger all around me.

"What have you done to me?" I demanded anger starting to over come all my other emotions.

"I made you one of us. You are the vampire you always wanted to be. Your poor Edward just didn't have the will to give it to you when you really wanted it and wouldn't now so I decided I would." She answered sweetly. Why is this women/vampire talking to me as though we are friends yet all I can feel is anger towards her that keeps growing. Something is missing here and who is Edward.

"Besides I was truly going to kill you but being as I saw you may be gifted decided you would be more useful to me changed. After all, your precious Edward would never have allowed it, so what better way to begin my revenge but by doing the one thing he didn't want most in his existence." She laughed at herself as though she had come up with the best plan of all time.

"Why?" I glared at her with more hate then ever before. It was boiling up inside me and it was as if something was trying to take over. Like I had an animal inside me pleading to get out and end this woman's existence. I was barely able to control it.

"Mate for a mate." I couldn't believe what she had done to me and now I don't know anything from my past life. I don't know what I am going to do but I do know this woman is not going to control me.

"Mate for mate? What are you talking about?" I said glaring at her.

"Well your dear Edward killed my James just to save you so like I said mate for mate." Edward? Who was this Edward guy she is talking about?

"I don't know an Edward you must have me mistaken." I scowled some more.

"Oh, no my dear I don't make mistakes." She chuckled. I thought it best at this point to let this Victoria know as little about what is going on inside me as possible so I let that drop for now.

"So what now? You changed me. What do you think you are going to do with me? " I could feel the anger rage inside me. I was not going to let any vampire think that they could control me. My control over that animal inside me was wavering. I wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer.

"Well my dear, I am going to train you. I will build my own coven with gifted vampire newborns and we will take out my revenge on your dear Edward with you at my side and me leading." She said this with glory. Like she thinks that she could actually train me. There was no way that she was going to have that satisfaction.

"I don't think so. No one is going to be in control of me but me!" I had so much hate for this vampire. Probably more then I should but I didn't know where all this hate was coming from. Some part of me was telling me that I needed to kill her, that she was a threat.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk my dear Bella. You can not stop me, you are weak and you need me to help train you. I am the one in control of you. What do you think you are going to do about that?" When she said this I instantly lost control of the anger I was trying to keep at bay. The animal inside me fighting to get out won out and I let it go. Suddenly, a set of wings fanned out from behind me. Her smile dropped right off her face when she saw them. Fear was written all over her face. Her head was darting from one direction to another looking for an escape.

"Not possible, Not possible" she kept repeating.

Then I did the only thing that came to mind, I jumped onto her. She kicked me off sending me into a tree. This only angered me more and I lunged into the air with her coming at me and we collided mid air. My wings instantly wrapped around us and I could feel her bones breaking as I tightened my hold on her in mid air. We weren't falling to the ground. Her screams were ear piercing which only feed my anger satisfaction. As our feet reached the ground I began ripping her into pieces. I stood there not know what to do next shocked at myself at what I had done. This just doesn't feel like me. But killing Victoria felt so right for some reason. What do I do now she is all torn up and laying there I cant let someone see what I have done, so I did the only thing that came to mind. I burned her. I don't know how I knew to do that but I just did.

After that I hated every vampire that came into my path. I had no idea were to go so I started wandering. Every vampire I came across I would ask if they knew me, if not I did the only thing I could think off. I would say mate for a mate, if no response I knew they didn't know me and instantly rage would over take me and I would kill them. There strength was nothing in comparison to mine. Yet, ever time the rage took over these wings would appear and fan out. Always black with red tinting throughout. When others would see this it was like they were immobile, unable to move and mouths hang open with nothing but pure fear in there eyes. They took reached as Victoria had always that same, repeating not possible. I don't understand this reaction, what was making them react with so much fear towards me after they saw my wings. As always after the anger subsided the wings went away. I never really tried to control them to me it was just another part of who I was now, yet something inside me kept telling me I wasn't always like this. Some memory was trying to push its way out but I just couldn't remember. So I decided to try to find somewhere or some place that is familiar to me in hopes someone would remember me and help me figure out what's happened and who I am.

I would feed off humans. It was always the same, rage over taking me then instinct setting in, the rage made it impossible for me to control my other instincts because I would focus on trying to control the rage and then before I knew it I had a dead human laying in my arms lifeless, drained. Then regret overtook me along with remorse. I didn't like killing humans. After one of my human kills as I was feeling horribly for taking this persons life that had done nothing to me, a small memory or more like voice in my head told me, _we feed on animals. Don't want to be monsters. _Though I recall being told that feeding off animals would help fight the urge to feed off human. I don't remember who I heard that from but I know I heard it. I have tried the theory that I was once told about and most of the time it worked. But there were still times I found myself in a situation I couldn't stop myself. Again, because the rage would take over so strongly. Where is all this anger coming from. I did notice that all the human victims for some reason were men about my age maybe a little older. I have to figure it out or I will never be able to control myself and stop being such a monster.


	9. Royal Family

**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. **

**Chapter 9 - Royal Family **

**Alice's POV**

It was time to go on the family hunt. When I walked into the kitchen I wouldn't look at my family. Just at Kairi I always thought of the situation as my fault that her mother was not here with us today.

We were leaving and this time everyone was going together, along with Edward and Kairi. I always knew that Edward would be a good father but at this point he was being over protective which was understandable. I would be doing the same thing if I was in his position. Suddenly I heard a ear piercing scream coming from upstairs.

"what the hell was that" I said as I looked at the others and then Kairi and Emmett burst out laughing. Oh god what did they do this time. Then the others started bursting out laughing including Rosalie as she moved closer to Kairi almost as though to protect her.

I turned around then to see a very irate Tanya standing in the doorway breathing very deeply and fast as though looking for her prey. I must say the sight in front of me was one I couldn't stop but bend over laughing. Her whole head from the shoulders up were white. Like some kind of white power plastered to her.

"What …..What happened to you?" I asked through fits of laughter.

"Her!!" She said pointing at Kairi.

I looked at Kairi, who had the most innocent look on her face as though she didn't understand what could possibly be wrong. The rest of the family was doubled over laughing so hard.

"Who?? Kairi?" I said confused.

"Yes, she is evil and wretched." She said viciously

Edward then jumped up in front of Kairi.

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF HER THAT WAY" He said angrily.

"Edward, she put flour in my hair dry so when I used it to get ready for the hunt it blew out all over me. LOOK AT ME!!!" She said her tone getting louder and louder.

Her hair was a mix of power and paste sticking together. Her face was pure white except for her eyes. It was quite a site. Emmett then got up and spoke through laughs.

"Well Tanya I don't see how you could go on the hunt with us in that state maybe you should take a shower and clean up. Your white as a ghost" he boomed laughing all over again.

"Emmett so help me I know you were in on this. You are encouraging that girl to do bad things to me" She continued before storming off up the stairs.

"Honestly, you two that was not very nice" Esme said before she herself started laughing all over again. Then walked over and kissed Kairi on the forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

"We should all get ready to leave for the hunt." Carlisle said walking out of the kitchen laughing.

While we where hunting something moved in the corner of my eye, then I smelt their scent. Another vampire? I couldn't tell it moved to fast. _Edward Keep Kairi close I think there is a visitor. I am going to take a look. _I thought to Edward.

"Kairi come over here." I heard Edward demand to Kairi and she did as she was told. She was always a good listener to the family but not to Tanya which was funny. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and Rosalie sensed something was going on. She went over by Edward and Kairi and crouched ready to protect her at all costs.

I decided to follow in the direction of the movement that I saw. I ran as fast as I could trying to catch up but making little progress. When I got to the clearing I saw what I thought I would never see again. Bella.

What I saw in front of me I could not believe. Bella was standing there looking at me with blood red eyes. _Edward get Kairi out of here. And tell the family to get to the clearing quick! We have a visitor… Hurry!!! _I thought to Edward hoping he was close enough to hear me. I don't know how long she had been like this and I did not want to risk the protection of Kairi.

"Bella? "I was happy to see her but there was something in her eyes that I could not understand. She looked as though she was full of anger, but the anger seems to be hiding something else. I need Jasper here now.

"Who are you?" She asked with so much anger behind her words.

"Alice Cullen, don't you remember me?" I was hurt that she would ask me such a question. Something truly was not right here. It was obvious that whatever happened to her back in that room it was a Vampire that took her of that I was sure. And she was now changed into one of us. But who did this.

"The only person that I remember I have already killed." Her words hit me deep me in my dead heart. But what she said next hit me deeper. "Now I am going to kill you." She lunged at me and I jumped out of the way just before she could reach me.

I didn't want to hurt her so I just kept jumping but she was to fast. The third time I had jumped too late and she pinned me to the ground. My family had just showed up at the clearing. Jasper and Emmett grabbed Bella and pulled her off of me. When I got to my feet I looked at her with shock and hurt filled eyes.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I needed to know.

"What happened? Your asking what happened to me? Look at me, does mate for mate ring a bell to you? Unless you have any last words you better say them now. I told you that I was going to kill you. Now I see you have a family. So I am going to kill you and your family. This is not the end." She just looked at me then Emmett and Jasper where thrown into the trees with so much force but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. He feet lifted off the ground as she started to levitate and then dark wings fanned out from behind her and they had what seemed like blood red lacing flowing through them. Then something changed in her eyes I could not read as it was covered up to fast with the rage flowing through her. Then she moved so fast I could barely make out the blur of her form as she fled.

I could not believe that my best friend just threatened to kill me and my family. She was a vampire now and a dangerous one that was on the lose, but what is with the wings? I don't know a single vampire that has wings. Mate for mate? Oh my god. Victoria. She didn't remember anyone. What was I going to tell Edward? What about Kairi?

"Victoria" I whispered but Carlisle heard me.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria kidnapped her. She said the only one that she remember she killed that would probably be the one that was there when she woke up. Mate for mate. Victoria was going to use Bella to get back at Edward for taking James but instead of killing Bella she changed her. The only question is how did she get Bella with out us knowing." I explained.

"That makes since…I have never seen such a thing. You have to tell Edward. He needs to know. I will do some research to find out about the wings and see if I can come up with information on Victoria's power. We must head back to the house to protect Kairi. Jasper, Emmett you two check the grounds outside and keep watch. Whatever happens do not harm Bella she is obviously not herself and I don't want us to hurt her, if anything catch her and we will try to figure out what to do. We know Bella well enough to know if she was herself she would never want to have hurt any of us." Carlisle siad. I knew this was going to break Edward's heart.

"I don't know how to tell him." I started to dry sob. Jasper gave me calming waves which I accepted.

"You just have to tell him the truth." Carlisle said then we headed back to the house.

When we got back Kairi was still awake. Playing video games with Edward, while Tanya sat on the couch painting her finger nails. Carlisle went straight to his office to do some research. _Edward, I need to speak with you alone. And I know you are going to be shocked with what I have to tell you. Rosalie is going to take Kairi to bed._ I thought to Edward. It was pretty late.

"Ok Kairi time for bed. Go with Aunt Rosalie." Kairi always was a good listener. She got up and followed Rosalie without a word. "Tanya you need to leave the room to." She looked up from her nails to Edward.

"Well Eddie you know you can tell me anything." She said in a to sweet of a voice.

"Well I can't so get out." I snapped at her. She just glared at me and walked out of the living.

"What's up Alice?" Edward said while he got off the floor.

"Umm, you are going to want to sit down for this." I motioned for the couch. Edward looked at me curiously but sat down. "Edward this is very important and I need you to stay focus."

I walked over to the kitchen door and swung it as hard as I could. It didn't open all the way in fact it smacked someone in the face that was standing there. Then it opened and a furious Tanya stormed out of the house. I just smiled to myself and Edward who laughed.

"Alice what is it." He was always impatient.

"We had a visitor today at the clearing as you already know. But this was no ordinary visitor. Yes it was another vampire but this one had black with what seemed like blood red laced wings. And she is very quick and very dangerous. She attacked me tonight." I started to tell him but he cut my off.

"Wait you said she and wings? Who is it?" Edward asked confused.

"Edward, it was Bella. We think that Victoria took her. " I looked up at him and I could see his eyes turn from confusion to hurt.

"What? Bella? My Bella? Victoria? How?" Edward had disbelief and hurt in his eyes now. Then I replayed the event that had happened in the clearing in my head so Edward could see that I was not lying.

"Edward, I am so sorry." I tried to comfort him but I was failing.

"Edward, Bella does not remember anyone. She said that the only person that she remembered she had killed. We think that Bella killed Victoria." I didn't know what else to say. And I could see that this was hurting him deeply. "You have to tell Kairi. She needs to know that her mother is still alive. But most of all we have to get Bella before the Volturi finds out. We have to get her under control and try to figure out what happened to her. Edward when I saw her she was engulfed in anger, it was consuming her."

"That can't be right. How could she not remember?" He still could not believe what I was telling him but I could also tell that he didn't want to believe it.

"It is done very easily. I don't know anything from my past." I tried to reassure him but failing. "But maybe there is a chance that we might be able to remind her. I just don't know how to do it. I can't see her future. Carlisle is doing research as we speak to try to find out something that might explain what has happened."

"We have to try. I am going to look for her." Edward stood from the couch.

"Edward you can't. You don't know where she is or what she is capable of. I don't want you to go alone. Right now Carlisle has Jasper and Emmett checking the grounds and keeping guard. They are not going to hurt her if she attacks but try to catch her so we can help her." I didn't want to risk Edward or any of the family getting hurt knowing Bella has became this loose dangerous vampire that will stop at nothing to get her revenge.

"I have to try, she is the love of my life. I can't just sit here while she is out there with no knowledge of what will happen if the Volturi finds her." I could see that he was starting to get worried.

"Edward Kairi needs you. She lost her mother, she doesn't need to lose her father too. We will help Bella." I tried to put some sense in his head.

"Then we'll go together." Just then we heard Kairi at the top of the stairs.

**Edwards POV **

"You are not going anywhere, Kairi." I said strictly. I didn't want to put my little girl in danger.

"But she is my mother. And she is your life. You need her. I need her. Alice needs her. This family needs her. _She needs me_!!! I can sense it. Without her this family is a mess. So if your going to go find her. I am going with you." This has been the first time Kairi ever spoke back to anyone besides Tanya. It took me off guard.

_Edward you can't go anywhere. Give it time her rage will wear off. _I heard Alice think to me. How could they expect me to just sit here. There is not a chance in the world that I am going to, even if I have to slip away secretly. I will find her.

"Kairi go to bed I am not going anywhere." I tried to reassure her.

"I am keeping my eyes on you. Dad" She said before she turned around and went into my bedroom where Rosalie was.

_Edward the family will look for her but Kairi is not going to let you go without her. And what she said is right. This family needs her but when we find her we need to be careful in bringing her here. For the safety of Kairi. I think I have some answers about how Victoria took her. _I heard Carlisle think to me. I turned to find the whole family behind me.

"What are you doing, I thought you were with Kairi?" I asked Rosalie as she was walking down the stairs just a few minutes after Kairi went back into the bedroom. I know I am on edge and overreacting with Kairi's safety but I cant lose her.

"She is sleeping Edward don't worry." Rosalie replied as she stopped at the bottom step.

"Carlisle, what did you find out?" I need to know as much as I could if I was going to face Bella.

"I called some people that have encountered Victoria before, it appears that she has a shield that can block her thoughts, her visions, scents and noise. Just as if she is a ghost." Carlisle explained to us.

"So it must have been Victoria that came into Bella's room and taken her…..and….changed her." It hurt to just think it let alone say it out loud. "Did you find anything about the wings?" I asked with pain in my voice.

"Well, I still need to verify some things and its actually quite shocking to be honest" he said with what I could swear was disbelief.

"Carlisle we need to know what were up against" I said pushing.

"I know and right now its just pieces of legends. Our legends that date back to the beginning." Carlisle said as though still mulling things over in his mind.

"Go on." I pushed further.

"Well there was just a very few Vampires that were traced back to the known beginning of Vampires. In fact, if I read the legend correctly it was only about 4 in total." I could tell Carlisle was having trouble grasping what he was trying to say himself. He always liked to have as much information about something before voicing his speculations out loud and this was very unstable information he had. He was still waiting for some confirmation from a few people he called. I nodded to him to continue.

"These particular ones were the only ones to ever have the ability to have wings. They were the strongest of all vampires and the most protected. They were feared by all. The first vampire ever created was a prince of the Royal Family. It is said in the legends only those with the royal blood that are turned have the ability to have the strength beyond those that are turned not bearing the royal blood in there system. These vampires are identified by the wings they get after being turned."

"Royal Family?" Everyone asked. No one has heard about the Royal Family before.

"The true vampires. The first ones. You see we are vampires because we were bitten when we were turned. The legend says that is how the armies of the royal vampires were created. We can not reproduce like normal humans can. But the Royal Family could. The legends say the Royal family were given the gift of vampirism to give them strength. However they were still human, able to reproduce to keep there family alive for all of time. It is unknown what happened over the years to the family and they got lost in time as the centuries went by. I still have much to research on this. The prince it is said to have given his soul in exchange to have the strength to seek out his revenge on those that supported the one who killed his love. It was granted and to protect him and his future family he was given the ability create an army by biting those he wished to protect his family. That bite would give them immortality, it would change them into vampires that would protect his family for all years to come. If the legends are correct it would seem that by the appearance of wings that Bella has the royal blood in her system so when she was bitten she became the only member of the Royal Family left. Her ancient ancestors much be from that of the royal family in these legends. It would appear that any child that she reproduced or reproduces will have the same royal blood. My guess is that Kairi, may at some time produce the wings as well, although only being half vampire I am not sure which side is going to dominate her as yet. That's all I found out right now and remember I am waiting for contact from a few friends that may know more and can clarify the legends a little better. I will keep looking for answers." He explained.

"Ok…Keep looking Carlisle, that is all I want you to focus on… But I would like the rest of you to go look for her?" I couldn't believe that my Bella could be from the Royal Family. This is all way to much to swallow.

"Right now the most important thing is to catch Bella before someone hurts her or she hurts anyone else." I said still confused as to what is going on.

"WOW…..my lil sis royalty. Should I bow when I see her." Emmett chuckled. I glared.

"Look this is a lot for all of us to take in just focus on catching her so we can help her through all this, she must be scared out there alone. Royalty, Legends, whatever lets just get her safe." I pleaded.

As they all left the house muttering amongst themselves. I sat on the couch for a few minutes taking in everything that had happened. Then I walked to my room to watch over Kairi. Then it hit me Kairi is part of the royal family too. That is when I ran to my room. When I opened the door Kairi was not there.


	10. Big Problem

**AN: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Characters… Thank You For All Of The Reviews… Hope You Enjoy And Please Review. **

**Chapter 10 - Big Problem **

**Bella's POV**

Once I got away from the other vampires, I landed back on the ground. I still have not figured out how to completely control my wings. But that didn't bother me much. I felt my throat burn, "Time to eat." I told myself and started to walk in the forest.

I came to a road that seemed very familiar to me. _Have I been here before?_ I thought to myself as I looked down the road. Before I knew it I was walking down the road. After a couple miles I came to a small sign. La Push. _La Push? Why do I feel I have been here before? _I though to myself more.

I changed into human form as I saw a couple humans. _Man they stink, but they will have to do my thirst is to strong I must eat._ I held my nose and waved the air in front of me. These boys are out a little late. My throat burned again. _Well that is to bad for them._ I started to walk towards them. Transforming into a human form as not to scare them away I approached them.

"Hey boys." I said as I stood right behind them. They turned around and jumped and looked at me with not fear but shocked eyes in there eyes. Well this is a different reaction.

" B.. Be.. Bella?" One stuttered out with shock in his voice. That shocked me, how do they know my name. Maybe they can tell me more about my past and who I am before I kill them.

"Who are you?" I felt the familiar anger raise inside me now.

" Its me Jacob… Jacob Black. Don't you remember me?" The same boy said with hurt now raising in his eyes. Jacob Black? Man the people around here, I must definitely be somewhere I was before I lost my memory.

"And you?" I turned to the other boy.

"Seth" He stammered out, more shock in his eyes.

"Jacob… Seth… Oh I remember now. Sorry its been a crazy night." I lied, I didn't really remember but I was hungry and I am going to use the fact that they know me as a chance to get them alone and find out what I can and then feed.

"Wow I can't believe its you. Where have you been? Everyone has searched for you they all think your dead." Jacob started but I could hear the hint of confusion in his voice.

"Around, Lets go for a walk in the woods." I motioned hoping they wouldn't get scared and run away.

"Sure, we have a lot to talk about." Jacob started to the forest.

Jacob just kept going on about me just vanishing and how everyone kept looking and couldn't find me. Saying something about how we needed to contact people to let them know I was 'found'. We were at least a few miles from the town now and the boys didn't seem to care. I couldn't kept control very much longer.

"That's great Jacob but I don't remember anything. I have a question for you." I said as I stopped walking.

"Go for it." He replied with more caution this time.

" Why did you come out here with me? Aren't you afraid?" I asked curiously knowing that he was not going to make it back to town.

"Because your Bella and why would I be afraid of you?" He replied. He was becoming more on edge now.

"Because now is when you are going to die." I simply stated. Then I change into my vampire form again and watched as their eyes got wide. I just looked into Jacobs eyes with my evil eyes. I saw shock and then anger start to fill his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you Bella? Did the Cullen's do this, I swear they will all be dead for this?" I saw not fear but angry raise in both eyes. I couldn't control my thirst anymore and lunged at Jacob, he looked like the bigger one and Seth would be to easy to kill.

Before I got the chance to get to him something hit my from the side. When I hit the ground I looked up to see this big dog next to Jacob. _What the hell is that? _Then I noticed that Seth was no where in sight. _Seth?_ I couldn't believe it. This just raised my anger even more as confusion filled my head.

Then before I knew it Jacob turned into a dog as well. _Good a little challenge._ I thought. I lunged at Jacob again as I let the full force of anger take over that I am so use to feeling, but I could see Seth lunge to me from the corner of my eyes. So I turned and threw him into a tree then Jacob jumped and clawed my arm and sliced my wings. _What are these creatures._

"Bella, listen to me I am you closest and best friend, I don't want to hurt you, stop this please and lets talk." Jacob has become human again and was talking to me. Confusion filled me as he spoke and my anger that is usually so able to just take over my body started to dissipate. Something I have to this point never felt before. Not understanding what was going on and wanting so much to learn who I am and of my past I knew I could not attempt to kill this one and needed to get away to think this over and figure out what's happening to me and why my anger for the first time ever has betrayed me and dissipated. I couldn't fly so I raced into the forest as fast as I could.

I had to stop somewhere soon, before I knew it I was at a small meadow. _This meadow seems familiar._ As I looked around the meadow for some hint as to when I may have been here before, I was suddenly overtaken with the feeling of safety, love and comfort. I decided this would be my place until I can sort through all that has happened today. Laying on the grass. I started to think over all these different people and emotions they were filling me with.

My first thoughts went back to that clearing where I came across that little over energized vampire. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere and my anger got the best of me as she spoke to me. Vampires did this to me. Vampires will pay was all that was going threw my mind. She was questioning me. This is the first time I crossed paths with someone that seems to recognize me. So she must be one that help to destroy who I was. More anger built up as she spoke to me and I released it full force unable to still control my anger inside. When I lunged at her she moved out of the way as though knowing what I was going to do. After my third attempt I was able to pin her to the ground. I faultier and didn't move to kill her, something was holding me back. That split second of thought was all it took someone no two people grabbed me off her.

What stopped me was the realization that although I attacked this vampire she was not fighting me back. She had a pleading look in her eyes. I must know what's going on. She knows me, she called me by name. The anger taking over again for my failure this time I felt the familiar sensation of the anger filling my body and looked at the two vampires holding me back and threw them into tree's as my wings began to show and I levitated into the air before allowing them to fan out behind me and make my escape from them.

I cant shake the feeling she knew me. And again the same with this Jacob guy. I must try to control my anger long enough to find out what they know. Maybe they can fill in some of my missing pieces to my memory. As I was thinking this I hear a movement in the brush heading closer to where I was.

**Kairi POV **

When Aunt Rose took me to my dad's bedroom to go to bed I could sense that she wanted to hear what Alice was going tell to my dad. She already knew what it was about but wanted to know how Alice was going to tell him.

"You want to hear?" I asked her.

"What?" Rose asked surprised.

"Come on lets go listen." I said and we went to the top of the stairs and hid behind the walls.

"We had a visitor today at the clearing as you already know. But this was no ordinary visitor. Yes it was another vampire but this one had black with what seemed like blood red lacing wings. And she is very quick and very dangerous. She attacked me tonight." Alice started to explain. You could hear the uneasiness from her voice almost like she was scared.

"Wait you said she. Who is it?" Edward asked confused.

"Edward, it was Bella. We think that Victoria took her. " My mom? She is still alive? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What? Bella? My Bella? Victoria? How?" Edward couldn't believe what Alice was telling him but all he needed was Alice to show him.

"Edward, I am so sorry." Alice tried to comfort him but failing.

"Edward, Bella does not remember anyone. She said that the only person that she remembered she had killed. We think that Bella killed Victoria. You have to tell Kairi. She needs to know that her mother is still alive. But most of all we have to get Bella before the Volturi finds out. We have to get her under control." Alice continued.

"That can't be right. How could she not remember?" I could hear how hurt he was. He really did love my mother. I never believed him like my mother did. But now I can see that he really does.

"It is done very easily. I don't know anything from my past. But maybe there is a chance that we might be able to remind her. I just don't know how to do it. I can't see her future." Alice kept trying to explain but was hurting having to tell my dad this.

"We have to try. I am going to look for her." I hear my Dad stand from the couch. If he thinks that he is going to go get her without me then he is wrong.

"Edward you can't. You don't know where she is or what she is capable of. I don't want you to go alone." Trust me Alice he wont I thought to myself.

"I have to try, she is the love of my life. I can't just sit here while she is out there with no knowledge of what will happen if the volturi finds her." Worry started to over come him.

"Edward Kairi needs you. She lost her mother, she doesn't need to lose her father too." Alice tried to put some sense in his head.

Suddenly, my body started going all warm. I knew this meant something was about to make itself known to me. My family hadn't quite made out what my gift was but could only explain it as a cross between Uncle Jaspers gift and Aunt Alice's gift. I opened my mind to the sudden flow of emotions as they filled me and told me the story behind them and what was needed. I could feel my mom. Her fear and confusion, she feels safe right now, her needs. She needs me. I must go to her.

"Then we'll go together." I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at them defiantly.

"You are not going anywhere, Kairi." I could tell that my father didn't want to put me into danger but if it was to get my mother back then I didn't care I would fight to the end and cant he understand I am what she needs right now. My words.

"But she is my mother. And she is your life. You need her. I need her. Alice needs her. This family needs her. I can sense it. Without her this family is a mess. So if your going to go find her. I am going with you. SHE NEEDS ME!" I have never spoke back to any one in the family so this caught them off guard.

"Kairi go to bed I am not going anywhere." I knew better then that but I was not about to fight with him for the first time.

"I am keeping my eyes on you. Dad" Was all I said. But if they think that I am actually going to be able to sleep through the night knowing that my mother is out there and them thinking she is a dangerous vampire that is on the lose then they are crazy. She is only scared and confused.

I laid on the bed while Rosalie watched me from in the corner. I pretended that I fell asleep so I could get her to leave the room. I knew she needed to. She already let me listen to what Edward and Alice where talking about I knew that she wasn't going to let me listen to the rest. So when she thought that I was asleep she left the room.

A couple minutes after Rosalie left I got out of bed and hid behind the wall so I could listen to what the family was talking about doing with Bella. They are not going after her without me.

"Carlisle, what did you find out?" I hear my dad ask,

"I called some people that have countered Victoria before, it appears that she has a shield that can block her thoughts, her visions, scents and noise. Just as if she is a ghost. That would explain who took Bella and how she did it. " Carlisle explained to them.

"Did you find anything about the wings?" Edward asked.

"All that I found out that is shocking is that only that of the Royal Family has wings. But the Royal Family has been died for centuries." Carlisle continued.

" Royal Family?" Everyone asked. No one has heard about the Royal Family before. I could sense confusion.

"The true vampires. The first ones, the true vampires. You see we are not true vampires we are clones since we were bitten and we can not reproduce like normal humans can. But the Royal Family can. They are not clones. It seems that Bella had carried the Royal blood in her system so when she was bitten she became the only member of the Royal Family left. Any child that she reproduced or reproduces will have the same royal blood. That all I found out right now. But I am going to keep looking." Carlisle continued to explain.

"Ok…Keep looking Carlisle, that is all I would like you to do… But I would like the rest of you to go look for her?" My Dad couldn't believe that my mother was from the Royal Family. If the Royal Family wasn't bitten then how did they come to be?

I knew my dad felt horrible about my mothers disappearance, since he blamed himself. I didn't blame him one bit. I blamed that evil vampire that thinks now that my mother is gone she can just take her place. Well news flash Tanya, you will never compare to my mother. And if you think I was mean to you before just you wait, you will leave here and never want to return when I'm done with you. Plan 'rid Cullen of Tanya' placed in overdrive. I'll have to get together with Uncle Emmett soon to step up our plans.

I walked back into my dads room and just laid on the bed thinking about where my mother would be. She was feeling confused but safe for the moment. Then I thought about the one place that my mother felt at peace and happy. My father has showed it to me and told me about it and how much she liked it. Maybe even if her head isn't there completely she would remember it. Maybe that is where she is. I can't tell the others they will scare her and that may end up badly. I'll go on my own. I know I wont be hurt, I can sense that. Maybe I can talk my mother into coming back or at least help her remember. I cant get over her sense of needing me.

I quickly ran off the bed and jumped out the window sticking a note on the window sill as I went threw it and ran to that one place that my mother always felt most happy and at peace.

**Edward's POV **

When I opened my bedroom door. I looked around and could not find Kairi anywhere in my room.

"Hey is Kairi down stairs?" I said without yelling knowing they would all hear me. Maybe she when downstairs.

"No why?" Alice answered. That is when I started to panic.

" She's gone." Now both of the people I held dear to my heart were gone. Panic started to fill me.

"WHAT???" I heard echo through the house. I went back to double check my room there I found a note on the window.

_Dad, _

_I think I know where mom is hiding. I can feel her, she is confused and scared. I am going to check. You will know once you think about it. This should help you to figure it out. Where did she feel at peace and happy besides in your arms? Think about it. It will come to you. That is where I will be. Don't tell the family for if you come then you will startled her then it could end bad. I can sense I will be ok. She needs me. Just remember. Look in your past you will know. I will come back shortly just give me time. _

_Love you dad _

_Kairi_

I didn't understand what Kairi meant by the letter so I thought about it for a few minutes. Just as the family came walking into my bedroom I remembered.

"Edward what is it?" Esme asked with concern about the smile on my face.

"I know where Kairi is. She thinks she knows where Bella might be. My smart little girl." I said.

"Well where is she so we can go get our Bella back?" Emmett said with excitement.

"The Meadow" I answered without looking away from the letter.

"Well lets go." Carlisle said.

" No lets wait a little give her some time. She knows what she is doing." I said. Even though deep down I wanted to go. And fear for my daughter was deep, I trusted in her gift. But I knew that my little girl was strong and Jasper made sure she new how to fight.

"we can head close to the meadow but not close enough Bella will be able to sense us. Just in case Kairi comes into danger" I said looking at each one.

When we got close to the meadow we all sat in silence waiting and listening for any sign of struggle or Kairi's calls for help. She would know I was close. I just hope this helps her.

**Bella's POV**

I was just laying in the grass watching the stars when I heard someone coming. I stood up got in a crouch ready to attack. My arm was still healing so I hurt but I wasn't about to let whoever was coming to see how much pain I was in. But what I smelled what something different. I smelt a human but I also smelt a vampire. But what came from the trees shocked me most. It was just a little girl but had the scent of both Human and Vampire. I was even more confused as this little girls scent did not drive my hunger or in fact affect me in any way as to make me feel threatened or thirsty. Who is this girl? A warmth began to fill me inside my body that I had not experienced before. Emotions knew to me, love, protectiveness.

"Who are you?" I asked with hated word hoping she would know what danger she was putting herself through. I must protect her from me. I know I have no control she must understand the danger she put herself in. But I cant shake these feelings. Like I just wanted to hold her, care for her.

"Kairi Swan." She answered. She didn't seemed frightened at all. Which surprised me for all my victims all had fear in in their eyes once they saw me. In fact she seemed very sure of herself.

"Please tell me why is it that you smell of both human and vampire?" I was very curious in the mater. While I watched her I didn't break out of my crouch for I have learned that appearances can be deceiving for I am a shape shifter. But these feelings inside me. I was always able to count on those feelings to guide me and to this point they have not steered me wrong. I wanted to hear this little ones story.

"I was born of half and half. My mother was a human and my father is a vampire." Human and Vampire mating?

"You said that your mother WAS a human, by that do you mean she is dead? And was she beautiful?" I was curious about this Kairi. There was something about her. She was a beautiful little girl which could be explained if her mother was beautiful. I was getting a little angry that her parents would allow her to be in the woods alone. Perhaps she is alone like me and her parents are dead.

"No, not dead. Just missing and I fear that she to has become a vampire. Though I am not afraid that she is a vampire but I fear that she will become a bad one if we don't find her and that she could get hurt. My father misses her terrible along with the rest of my family. And yes she was very beautiful and very much loved." She sounded sad and I felt sorry for her, for I have became this horrible creature of destruction, and hate still coursed through my body. Quickly my hate filled the sorry I felt.

"Where is your father? It is quit late for you to out all alone. I am sure he is worried." I didn't want to do anything to hurt this little child but I knew I was not going to be able to hold back very long. I knew how this anger worked inside me. Once it starts to fill me it does not take long before it all consumes me and I cant think rationally. I have been trying the vegetarian diet that I was told before but have not had much but little success for I loose control a little after I encounter another victim. I didn't want to take my rage out on such a beautiful little girl.

Then she did the most unexpected thing. She stepped forward and took my hand in hers and suddenly all the anger that started to consume me again was gone. She started to sit down in the grass and I followed in complete shock.

"Worried probably but he is at home. I came here for this is my favorite place to think. Why did you come here?" She comes here to think?

"This is the only place that I feel safe and at peace. Even though I do not know why." I didn't want to lie. I was grateful that for once there was someone I could talk to.

"What do you mean you don't know why?" She seemed just as curious about me as I was about her.

"I only awaken months ago from my transformation and remember nothing from my past. I killed the first vampire I saw when I awoke and have been killing ever since out of rage that was built inside me. I almost killed again today. But I am on a mission to find someone, although I do not know who it is." I told her hoping that I wouldn't scare her away. I was really growing a soft spot for this little one. The more I look at her the more my hate would vanish and be filled with warmth and protectiveness.

"Who are you trying to find?" She asked. What damage could a little child do?

"Edward, but I that is all I know. I have traveled a long time and this is where my travels for him brought me. I only have instinct to follow as none of my memories are still in my mind" I confessed. "I need to find someone that knew of my past and he was the only name that I was given. I believe before I killed Victoria, my creator, she said he was my mate and told me mate for mate."

"Do you remember anyone named Edward?" She was trying to help me. I was grateful and I realized that since she has shown up she was not afraid one bit. But something told me that she knew something that would help me or that she has known me in the past. The sincere way she looked at me, and these feelings inside where all I had to go on.

"I wouldn't be looking if I did." I said coldly, then quickly covered it up. I didn't want to scare her. It has been so nice to have even this beautiful little child sit and talk to me without me being consumed by anger.

"Oh right. Who did you almost kill today?" She said embarrassed that she asked such a stupid question.

"A vampire named Alice Cullen. And a couple human dog things not long ago." I answered

"Oh, No!!" She looked shocked and a bit worried.

"What?" I needed to know if she knew something about my past. And I needed to know now.

"Do you mind if I tell you something. Do you think you can handle finding out about your past?" She asked that as though she knew I wanted to know more but how would she this beautiful little girl know something about me.

"How do you know about my past?" I asked cautiously.

"Just answer the question and I will explain as much of your past as I can but it will take a while and my dad will be here soon so I need to hurry." She was in a hurry, but tried not to scare me. I could tell in her voice.

"Ok Tell me" I was getting impatient with her.

"I am your daughter. Edward is my father. You are the love of his life. He has been lost without you and not a day goes by he isn't looking for you. Alice is your best friend. The vampire that you tried to kill today. The family has been a mess after your disappearance. And the dogs are werewolves. " When I heard this I was shocked and confusion started to consume me.

"Disappearance?" I ask confused. Could this be true could this beautiful little girl be my daughter. Is that why this warmth and sense of protectiveness overfills me.

"You were kidnapped." She told me. Who could have kidnapped me?

"Kidnapped?" I asked mostly to myself. Victoria. That is why she was there when I awoke.

"You need to go I will explain everything else tomorrow night meet me here ever night. I will help you, now go they are coming and you are not ready, just trust me and I will be here tomorrow." I don't know what all she was telling me but I needed to know more. I left her there in the meadow by herself but I was not about to leave her alone until her father had returned and the curiosity and confusion within me wouldn't let me leave without seeing the others first and knowing this beautiful little girl was safe. I moved out of sight a ways away but not far enough I could not hear or see the little girl as she stood up from were we sat, a smile on her face looking more beautiful than anything I have ever seen in that meadow. Then it hit me should I go back, am I ready to face my past. Then I heard her sweet voice again.

"Not yet mom but soon" she said as though she knew I was still there. With that I turned and ran into the woods. I will return to my meadow when I'm sure they are gone. Back to my safe place.

**Edward's POV**

When we reached the meadow I saw Kairi sitting there by herself until she saw me then she slowly got up a smile on her face. I could smell Bella's scent in the air so I knew that she was here. And Kairi looked so happy. Then she spoke.

"Not yet mom but soon." Could it be true, could she still be close still. I desperately looked around both on edge for my daughters safety and with sadness and how much I truly miss my Bella. I allowed her scent to fill me as I took deep breaths. Memorizing it all over again before I spoke taking my daughters hand in mine.

"Ok Kairi let's go home and you can tell us what happened." I said and we started to run home the others joining us as we left the meadow. When we got to the living room we all sat back down in the living room once again to hear Kairi's story.


	11. Curiosity

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**CHAPTER 11 - Curiosity **

**Kairi's POV **

When we got back to the house I could sense that everyone was waiting for me to explain what had happened while I was at the Meadow. Tanya finally came out of the bathroom from washing all the paste and feathers off her face and from her hair. She sat a little to close to Edward that I could sense was making him uncomfortable so I just walked up and sat in between them. Tanya just glared at me then moved away.

"Ok Kairi tell us what happened." Edward started giving me the ok to start.

"When I got there my mom was in a crouch ready to attack but I knew that she wouldn't. She just need time. I didn't know how much but I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She asked about me and why I smelt of both human and vampire and I told her. She asked me about my mother but I didn't tell her that she was my mother at first. I just explained how she was kidnapped. She told me about the encounter with Alice and the werewolves…" I started to explain before I was cut off by my father.

"Werewolves?" Edward asked questioned.

"Yea werewolves, well as she put it, 'dog thing'." I answered with a little chuckle. Just then we got the scent of the wolf pack outside our house. Everyone growled.

We all went to the front door to see six wolves. Rosalie and Edward got in front of me protectively but I could sense the I would have to be the one to tell the wolves what has happened sense I could tell that they where not going to believe anyone else.

"They think we broke the treaty" Edward growled. I snuck through the house and out the back door.

When I got to the side of the house I looked for the one that may look like Jake. I have heard of how much Jake had be a good friend to my mother so I knew he was going to be the one to talk to. When I got site of him I tried to get his attention. Once he looked at me I pointed to the woods then ran. I knew he would follow.

When he finally got away from the others he followed me. And changed into his human form.

"What is it kid?" He said coldly to me.

"I had spoken with Bella not long ago and believe me when I say that my family did not do this. Victoria did. Bella was kidnapped when she was at our house and we just ran into her today probably before she ran into you. She has no idea what you are or anything about you. She doesn't remember anyone not even me. Her own daughter. We are trying to get her under control and keep an eye on her but my family will not let me out on my own so I am asking you this one thing." I started to say.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Bella was kidnapped out of a house full of vampires? Is that possible?" He was unsure to believe me. And I knew that I would have to tell him the whole story.

As I explained the whole story from beginning to end Jake seemed to become more understanding.

"So I would be grateful if you can help us in getting her under control she is trying to find Edward if she asks then send her or bring her here please." I asked hoping that he would help me and my family.

" Lets go talk to the others and see what they would have to say about this." Jake stated. And we ran back to the house.

When we got there everyone was arguing. Once Edward had saw me walk back to the house with Jake he looked behind him then back at me.

"Kairi get over here." Edward growled as I walked towards him. The wolves kept creeping up closer to my family. And I just looked at Jake, he was the leader so they had to listen to him.

" So this little one had told me the story behind Bella." Jake started. "Is it true that she was kidnapped by Victoria?"

"Yes." Edward growled.

"And its true that this Victoria is the one that changed Bella?" I didn't understand why Jake was questioning what I had told him.

"Yes." Edward coldly answered.

"Well if it was true then there seems that the treaty has not been broken. But there does seem to be a problem. Bella has become very dangerous and she need to be put under control." Jake stated like we didn't already know this.

"We already know." Edward snarled.

"Well this little one had asked for our help and considering that this is Bella, are the rest of you asking for the help yourself?" Just then he winked at me and then I knew he would help me with or without the family's consent.

"It would be helpful, yes." Carlisle spoke this time.

"Then when we see Bella again we will bring her here." Jake finished and I could sense the confusion from the other wolves. And I could sense love coming from Jake every time he had said my mothers name and I could sense pain at the mention of bringing her here but he knew that here is were she needed to be.

"Thank you." I said before the wolves turned and ran into the forest. Once they were gone everyone turned to me.

"What?" I asked and I could tell that Edward was getting mad at me for sneaking away like I did but I didn't care.

"Go to bed Kairi" Was all that was said and it was then when I realized how tired I was. So I turned and walked to Edward's room and that is when I heard " And don't go out the window again." I just continued to my overprotective father's room.

Bella's POV

Once I knew that they had left MY meadow I returned to lay in peace thinking about everything that Kairi had told me. I have a daughter. I have a family. What are they going to think of me now? I have done so much wrong will they not like me because of what I did?

I didn't know what to think about me having a family. I didn't even get a chance to fully relax when I smelt an awful smell. But I have smelt this before. And the smell was coming straight towards me. I ran so I was at a great distances but what I saw was a whole pack of wolves going in the direction of where Kairi and her family had gone. I felt anger start to raise inside of me most from the thought of them hurting Kairi. Every time I think of her I get this overly strong feeling of protectiveness.

I followed the wolves at a distances that I knew they would not notice that I was around. When they finally stopped it was at a house that was just beautiful. Then the front door opened and seven vampires and Kairi were standing at the door. I saw that a beautiful God was protectively in front of Kairi along with another female that was nothing but beauty. Then I notice that Kairi had gone into the house and then came out the back. _What is she doing?_ I thought. Then I notice that she was getting one of the wolves attention then ran into the woods. She is one brave little girl if you ask me. First facing probably one of the most dangerous vampires and then facing a wolf all in one night. I followed behind her and listened as she related the same story she had given to me, and that guy looked familiar. The one that I attacked earlier tonight. That's him, he speaks my name as though he cared for me. I don't know what's going on but I am going to find out, one way or another.

As I watched the scene unfold in front of me, I saw as the wolf's leave and the rest enter the house. My curiosity got the best of me. I approached the edge of the trees that lined the back yard to get a better listen. Suddenly, the back door opened and for the first time I layed eyes on a man that didn't fill my body with intense anger. In fact, I was filled with awe at how beautiful he was and a new feeling began to warm me from the inside. I must find out who this vampire is, maybe he has the key to help me figure out my past and what has truly happened to me.

Edwards POV

As we entered the house I caught a sent that was familiar to me. Not saying anything out loud so as to not alert her I was aware of her watching us I continued into the house. Quitely I walked over to jasper and whispered.

"Do you feel someone else close by"

"Yes, curiosity is strong but man I'm telling you under that is a mass amount of hatred and anger with fear mixed in." Jasper responded. "I have never sensed so much anger in all my years Edward, I don't know why or what it means but its intense, but for the moment the dominate emotion is curiosity." He continued. I nodded.

Walking over to the back door I slowly opened it and walked out on the deck and sat down on the top step. I just sat there and waited, not making any move to let her know I knew she was there. Suddenly I felt someone come up behind me, then move to sit next to me.

'Tanya what do you want.' I asked coldly.

'Eddie honey, cant we just leave this place together. I would be a good wife to you and Kairi needs a mother that can take care of her. I have shown you that I would be good for you. Cant you just accept it and forget about her" Tanya whined.

I heard a growl then that started getting more fierce even in its quietness. I knew this would end badly soon if I didn't act now.

"Tanya go home. I don't want you. Cant you get the picture, How many times must I tell you this. My love for Bella is forever and will never waiver. Neither me nor Kairi need you now go home your welcome is more than worn out." I said this loud enough so I knew Bella would hear me. She must be able to hear the truth behind all those words even if she cant remember. I heard the growling stop as Tanya stomped into the house.

I sat there breathing in her cent for what seemed like hours. I could never get enough of it. I had hoped her curiosity would bring her out to try to talk to me as I was not going to push her. At least I knew were she was right now. As I hear Kairi start to stir as the morning started approaching I knew I had to go in.

"I love you Bella, till the end of time I will always love you, when your ready come back to me and I will be waiting with open arms. I will always be here for you." I whispered into the approaching morning. I knew she heard me and hoped she would believe me. I then turned and walked back into the house to talk to my family about how to approach Bella without scaring her off again.

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated, it is my first quarter in college. Next chapter will have more action. John comes back in picture. Bella goes to town. **


	12. A MemoryProtection

A/N: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of The Characters.

Chapter 12 -

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't bring myself to leave the house for the rest of the night. I tried to stay a good distance away but I felt as though I needed to protect Kairi. I watched as almost everyone left the house leaving Kairi alone with another Vampire. I didn't like it sense I didn't know this vampire but I barely know Kairi why do I feel the need to protect this child? Is it true that this child is my daughter? I circled the house before running off into the woods. I couldn't stay there I needed to leave. Too many feelings were over taking my body and I couldn't control them.

**Kairi's POV**

When I woke the next morning I wanted to run to the meadow to go see my mother but I wasn't to see her until tonight.

When I walked downstairs there was no sign of my family. I started to feel lonely. I walked into the kitchen to find Esme looking at me with a very confused look on her face.

"Esme? What's wrong?" I asked a little worried about her.

"Oh… Nothing Hun… You hungry?" She asked coming back to reality. I shook my head and turned to look outside while Esme made me some food.

When she finished she placed the plate in front of me. It looked delicious but the smell was repulsive.

" What's wrong?" Esme asked as she was the disgusted look on my face.

"It looks delicious but the smell is repulsive. I think I will pass on breakfast this morning." I answered trying not to hurt Esme's feelings.

Esme gave me a weird and confused look then took the food. Just then I saw something moved in the woods. Mom.

**Esme's POV **

When Kairi came into the kitchen there was something different about her. Her smell was changing; she was losing her human smell.

"Esme? What's wrong?" Kairi asked looking confused.

"Oh… Nothing hun… You hungry?" I asked coming back to reality. She shook her head so I made her some breakfast but I couldn't get her smell off my mind. I will have to talk to the others about this, well at least Edward.

When I was don't I placed the plate of food in front of Kairi and she got a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the plate of food.

"It looks delicious but the smell is repulsive. I think I will pass on breakfast this morning." She replied. Now there is definitely something wrong with her.

**Edward's POV **

I didn't like the idea of leaving Kairi at home alone but Esme assured me that she would watch over Kairi while we were gone. The day was boring. I couldn't wait to get back to my baby girl.

When we finally got home Kairi was sitting on the couch watching movies with Esme.

"Hi daddy." My angel sang to me.

"Hey, Baby girl." I replied back giving her a hug.

"Um Edward, Can I speak with you?" Esme asked with worried eyes.

"Yea let's go into the kitchen." I replied putting my angel on Rosalie's lap.

When we got into the kitchen Esme turned to me she still had worried eyes.

"Edward, something is happening to Kairi." She told me.

"What do you mean?" Now I was getting worried.

"First, her smell is changing." she stated. I didn't notice at first but now I could tell. "And she won't eat human food." Now there was really something going on with Kairi.

"We will talk to Carlisle tonight when he gets home." I said. She shook her head in agreement, and then we walked back into the living room. We watched The Notebook which was Kairi's favorite movie. When the movie was over I walked to the porch. I could feel Bella's presence.

"Alice" I called and my pixie like sister appeared.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked.

"Kairi needs new clothes. Will you take her shopping?" I asked even though I already knew what she would say.

"Of course." She said in a cheerful voice. "Kairi we're going shopping." Alice yelled even though she didn't need to.

**Bella POV **

I returned back to the house just as everyone else but one. I sat at the forest lining making sure that nothing would happen to Kairi and I wanted to get to know about this family that has been raising my daughter. A few minutes later the gorgeous god came from out onto the back porch again. I heard him talking to the pixie girl that I have attacked once before. They were talking about taking Kairi shopping.

I watched as Alice and Kairi got into a car and drove away. I followed for quite awhile before I realize we were in Seattle. I knew this place well only because I did most of my hunting here.

They stopped at a mall. I formed into my human form so no one would know I was different. I followed Alice and Kairi for quite some time.

While I was watching through a window I saw some other guy walking towards them. I saw a devilish smile on his face. Alice was in the dressing room.

"I knew I would find you, now your mother will have to come back to me." The man said as he grabbed Kairi. I saw a painful look on Kairi's face. He was hurting my daughter! My body started to fill with the most anger I have ever felt. I walked into the store and right when I went to grab the guy I had a vision, no more like a flashback.

***FLASHBACK****

"Look at this house it's a mess, what have you been doing all day sitting on the couch watching T.V. You're useless" This man was yelling at me.

I got kicked in the ribs several times. I heard a couple cracks so I knew that he had broken a couple bones. Blood started to pour out of my mouth.

"Edward please help me," I quietly whispered. I looked up an fear filled my eyes.

"What did you just say you little whore?!" He yelled even louder than before as he was kicking me. "So you want some other man. You don't want me no more, bitch? Then I guess no man should have you. You dirty little piece of shit. No one is going to save you." Then he walked away.

There was noise coming from a distance. I tried to get to my feet but couldn't. The man came back with a knife in his hand.

He grabbed my arm and started to cut from my shoulder blade to my wrist. "Now you're going to die. Nice and Slow" I started to fight back after about five minutes and you could see the anger in my eyes now.

I turned around and using my legs I kicked him away from me. The shocked look on his face gave me the time I needed to get up and run. As I reached the door to my old Chevy truck, I heard him come up behind me.

"And where do you think you are going you little slut"he sneered as he grabbed me. I yanked the door of my truck open hitting him in the head sending him falling backwards. Frantically I locked the truck doors and with shaky hands fumbled with my keys trying to get the right one in the ignition. The man was at my window pounding on it trying to get in while yelling at me.

"You have nowhere to go I will find you and bring you home you can't leave me. Open this door, I won't allow you to leave you little bitch." He yelled "you will pay for this Bella, I promise you will pay."

***END FLASHBACK***

That is when I realized who this man who had a hold of my daughter was my abusive ex husband. John

"John" I whispered.

"Bella, baby, how have you been? I have been so worried about you. Let's go home and catch up." John turned and said to me.

"Let my daughter go." I warned him.

"No" John replied with an evil glare. Just as I was going to attack him someone grabbed my arm.

"Let her go." A velvety voice sang in my ears beside me. I didn't turn to see who it was. I was more focused on getting Kairi away from John.

"No" John repeated.

"Why don't you and John go for a walk in the woods and work through your troubles." The velvety voice said to me.

"After you sweetheart. John waved towards the door. I finally pushed the hand that was gripping my arm away and walked outside and into the woods with john right behind me still holding Kairi.

When we got in the woods I noticed that Alice and The other guy was nowhere to be found. And at this point I didn't care, all I knew was that I was going to get Kairi in the arms of someone safe. We continued walking; John still had Kairi with great pressure.

"This is form enough." John said as he stopped.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the forest?" I mocked him.

"How dare you mock me." John's anger was clear to see. He walked up and slapped me really hard across the face. I was still in my human form so the impact caused me to fall to the ground.

"Mother!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards me but before she could get to me John got to her and pushed her with enough force that she flew into a tree and went unconscious. My anger rose too overboard. He had pushed the wrong child. I changed to my vampire form before John turned to face me.

"How dare you lay hands on my daughter." I said just as John turned to face me. His face changed the moment he looked at me.

"What the hell are you?" He asked with terror in his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." Was all I could manage to say before my body was taken over by the anger that I was holding back.

Before I knew it I was standing over John's drained body. Then I remembered Kairi. I ran over to her still unconscious body. As I reached to her I had another flashback

***FLASHBACK***

I was in a hospital bed holding something small. A baby. I was holding Kairi.

***END FLASHBACK***

That's when I knew I was Kairi's Mother. I have to do something to help her, but what? There was only one place that I knew I could take her to get her some help. To them. I picked Kairi up and ran to the house that I been watching the last couple of days.


	13. Coming Home

Chapter 13

Edward's POV

I didn't want to leave Bella alone with John and I really didn't want to leave Kairi in the hands of John. But Alice assured me that Bella would bring Kairi home.

We all waited for what seemed like forever. Then before anyone could say anything I heard a voice in my head.

_I don't know you but I have Kairi and she is hurt. I am so sorry I don't know what to do. I heard someone in your family was a doctor. Can you help me? – _

It was Bella's voice. "Carlisle get your stuff in Kairi's room she is here." I yelled and Carlisle did just that without a word.

_**I will come get her where are you?**_ I asked not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

_No I will bring her in if that is ok. That way I can explain what happen. I am sure you want to know why your daughter is unconious. _ She was right I did want to know and I was surprised she was willing to come into my house.

_**Ok. Met me on the porch.**_ I ran to the porch but she was already there holding Kairi. I went to grab kairi but she hissed at me. So I backed off.

"Where to?" She asked as she walked into the house.

Bella's POV

Was he seriously trying to take Kairi from me not happening? I hissed at him.

"Where to?" I asked as I walked into the house. Just then I had another flashback.

***Flashback***

A house and a family that cared and loved me.

Home.

This was once my home.

***End Flashback***

"Home" I whispered.

"This way" The gorgeous guy said and I followed him.

We walked into a room that looked like Kairi's and I laid her on the bed. And I looked down at her.

"She tried to run to me after John hit me and I fell to the ground. But John throws her against a tree before she could get to me." I tried to make it short because I started to feel blood tears running down my cheeks at the thought that I once had a family. Kairi started to come conious. "Tell her the meeting is still going on tonight in an hour. She will be well by then." With that I ran out the door not able to say anymore.

I ran to the meadow and let the blood tears roll down my cheeks. I waited there until Kairi came.

Kairi's POV

When I woke up I saw my whole family except one. Where did she go?

"Where is she?" I turned to Edward.

"She left." He answered hurt.

"What did she say?" I was desperate to know everything.

"She said the meet was still going on in an hour but that would be right now." He answered.

"Ok, let's go dad, Sorry Alice but we need to bring her home and there is only one way to do it."  
I looked at Alice she just shook her head. I grabbed my dad's hand and ran to the meadow.

I could smell my mom's sweet scent and I let go of my dad's hand and ran to her.

"Mom!" I yelled like the little kid I was. I jumped into her hands and that was when I saw the blood tears running down her face. "Mom, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything for a while.

"I remember you, baby. I remember John. It is slowly coming back but not fast enough." Then I realized that I have found a way for her to remember Edward. I walked to Edward who was still out of site and grabbed his hand. I walked to my mother holding my father's hand leading him.

Then I grabbed Bella's hand and put them together.

Bella's POV

Kairi walked to the forest edge again and walked out with the gergorious guy hand in hand. They walked over to me. Kairi grabbed my and put it in the hand of god that was standing in front of me. Then it happened. A flashback.

*** Flashback***

Me and the gergoriuos guy in the meadow making love.

He left.

I got married to John.

The hospital.

My family.

My Home.

***End Flashback***

I remembered everything.

I looked at the guy and realized who he was. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Edward" I whispered. Then a smile grew on his face. I was happy that I had finally found him but couldn't find the happiness anywhere within me. He then wrapped me up in his arms and I knew where I belonged.

"Bella" he whispered into my ear. I started to cry again. "What's wrong?" He was now worried.

"What happened to me?" I couldn't look at him. I was ashamed of myself from everything that I had done.

"Let's go home and see the family and we will tell you everything." He assured me.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure.

"It's ok mom." Kairi grabbed my hand and lead me to house. Edward left ahead of us to tell everyone.

When we approached the house I stopped and stared. I was scared to face everyone again.

Edward's POV

I ran home happy that my Bella was finally coming home.

When I got there I ran through the door and yelled, "She's coming home." Everyone ran into the living room.

"What's going on?" Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"Bella is coming finally coming home." I explained everything that had happened and when I was done I could hear their thoughts.

_My daughter is coming back, I missed her so much. – Esme_

_Finally, everyone can be happy again. I have so many questions about her. – Carlisle_

_My little sister is coming home I wonder how she would feel about a big huge. – Emmett _

_My Alice will be happy again and so will I, I missed her. – Jasper_

_My best friend is coming I am going to have to take her shopping. – Alice_

I could smell Bella in the front so I walked out onto the front porch. I saw that she was scared so I gave her my famous crocked smile that she once loved.

She and Kairi walked up to me. Bella stopped while Kairi walked inside.

"Welcome home." I greeted her with a smile. We walked inside and I felt her tense up. "It's ok." I whispered in her ear. She shook her head and gave everyone hugs. Was that blood running from her eyes? Was she crying?

Bella's POV

After I was greeted by everyone we all sat in the living room while they explained to me about the day I had disappeared. I started to cry the blood tears again.

"Bella, is that blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I cry blood though I do not know why." I looked at Kairi and could see that she was tired. "Ready for bed?" I asked she shook her head. I picked her up and was starting to walk to her room when I was touched on the shoulder.

"She sleeps in my room." Edward sang to me. I followed him to his room and laid Kairi on the bed. I started to walk out of the room with Edward when I was stopped by Kairi.

"Mom, will you lay with me, I really missed you." I turned to Edward who just shook his head and left down the stairs. I closed the door and laid with Kairi wrapped in my arms. I stayed with her all night.

During the night Kairi changed rapidly. She no longer smelled part human. I walked down stairs to find Carlisle but couldn't find him.

"Who you looking for?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I was looking for Carlisle. Kairi lost all scent of human." I told him.

"Oh he is in his study. Come on we will go talk to him." Edward said and I followed him. When we reached Carlisle's study he looked at us with a smile.

"Carlisle, Kairi lost her human scent." I told him worried that there was something wrong.

"Really?" Carlisle looked surprised and that worried me even more. "I will look and see what I can find out about it."

"Ok." I said and returned back to Kairi. I stayed by her for the rest of the night. I didn't even hear the phone ring. When I heard argument coming from down stairs I had to find out what was going on.

"They can't take her I just got her back." Edward was yelling at Carlisle.

"Either they take her as one of them or they take her life." Carlisle said.

"Who's coming for whom?" I asked curious. They turned to me surprised I was there.

"The Vulturi heard of what you were doing in Seattle. They want you to join them and if you refuse to join them they will kill you." I was surprise at what I was hearing and Edward looked hurt to hear it. He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Let them try." I said getting pissed. I knew I had to leave for a minute so I could get my anger out. "I have to go I will be right back." I ran out the back door in a hurry that they didn't have a chance to say anything.

I let my anger out and started to destroy things. When I finally came back I turned to everyone to see them look surprise.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" Carlisle answered them.

"I am not going to join anyone and same with my daughter. If it is a fight they want then it is a fight that they are going to get. You can join me or not. I can assure you that there will death and it will be my death or the death of this family." I waited for someone to respond. They all looked at each other.

"We will fight with you." Carlisle answered.

For the rest of the night we planned on what we were going to do but I just told them to leave it to me. I was going to take care of the Vulturi myself.


	14. Volturi And Tanya

A/N: Sorry I have not updated lately I have been busy with school and some personal problems. I know this chapter is really short. The next chapter will be the final chapter to this story. So please read, enjoy, and most of all reveiw.

Chapter 14: Volturi and Tanya

Bella's POV

We waited in the clearing that Alice said they would be showing up. Kairi insisted on coming. So I allowed her to. I couldn't fight the feeling of being with my daughter every change I got. And this may be the end.

Kairi was a full vampire now but still seemed to look younger than a teenager. As I was running around with Kairi, Alice called out that they were here. I told Kairi to go stand by Edward. Though my member maybe fuzzy I can remember some of my human life. And I had Kairi to thank for that.

I stood in the middle of the clearing while the cullens stood a mile away from me. I could see figures coming from the trees. Three stood in front of what seemed like thirty guards. They stopped about a few yards away from me.

"Bella, it is good to see you." The one in the middle spoke.

"I wish I could say the same." I looked at him with disgust. I could feel hints of anger in my toes and finger tips. The one that had just spoke walked closer to me. He did not seem afraid at all like nothing could scare him.

"Do you mind?" He held out his hand. I didn't trust him and there was no way that this person was going to get his way.

"I do, actually. I was always told not to talk to strangers. But I was a wear of you coming to kill me if I do not join your little march. Is that correct?" I looked straight into his eyes. And he looked shocked that I had just refused him.

"That is true." He answered.

"Well I am sorry but me nor my daughter will be joining you and I can assured you that unless you want to lose the what thirty guards there you will leave and never return." I ordered. I am guess that no one orders him around because the shocked look on his face was priceless.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" It was clear now that he was pissed.

"I am just me. And I don't listen to anyone." I answered back.

"Jane, the family." He turned to a girl that looked no older than fifteen. Then the family behind me was in terrible pain as they fell to the floor. They were hurting my family. I turned to the girl that conflicting the pain.

"Stop!" I said with gritted teeth but she just smiled and caused more pain. My anger was getting ready to hit overboard. Then when she put more pain one them I lost control. My wings fanned out and I was engulfed in fire. I burned the whole guard except the three leaders.

"What are you?" They said at the same time full of fear now. Carlisle walked to my side then.

"Aro, meet Bella, she is the only member left the Royal Family." Carlisle stated with satisfaction.

"It can't be." Aro said.

"Oh yeah, and this little one is her daughter. Through birth and all." Carlisle was glad to finally tell the facts about me. Even though I didn't know until now I couldn't bring myself to calm down enough to let it sink in. I didn't like the guess that was here.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you leave and never come back." I said through gritted teeth. They took one look at me and ran. Once I knew they were gone I could relax. I looked down at Kairi who was smiling at me which warmed my heart. We ran back to the house.

When we got back to the house I felt Kairi tense.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing" Kairi answer but I swear I could have heard her say something else. But I didn't say anything else.

When we walked into the house there was an unfamiliar scent in the room. Just then a girl showed up in the living room.

"Oh Eddie, there you are. I have been looking for you." The girl said then she looked at me. "I see your back." Then I realized when she was. Tanya. The girl who thought could take Edward.

"Yes, I am back so you can stop trying to mother my child." I stated.

"I could mother her better than you ever can." That one sentence over did my anger. i throw her out of the house to make sure that I didn't break anything inside and ran to her before she hit the floor, I kicked her and then pinned her against the tree.

"Don't you ever talk about me or my family like that again." I hissed.

"Like what, that you are a stupid pathetic vampire that can't satisfy anyone?" I had to give her props for having some guts but she was no match for me. I throw her into another tree.

"If I am the pathetic one then why is it I don't have to try to get guys to love me." I knew I hit a soft spot cause then she started to fight back. But was not getting anywhere. "Leave and never come back." Then I throw her into the driveway where she ran scared.


End file.
